Magic's for Children
by HazelBook
Summary: Loki decides to take a psychological course on Earth when he meets teenage Tony Stark. A genius flirtatious boy who doesn't believe in magic. Loki decides to do everything in his power to prove him wrong, little does he know what he's letting himself in for... Teenage!Tony.S/teenage-ish!Loki.L not as dramatic as the summery makes it seem...
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked around the park, finding nothing to catch his attention except for the distant rumble of thunder and lightning followed by a mountain of heavy rain. He sighed before leaning against the wall, allowing his body to fall against it and collapse on to the earth below him. For a few moments he was left in peace, letting the rain hit his cold skin and drench his armour. Suddenly Loki was joined by another God soon joined him, bringing him out of his dazed relaxation; Loki opened his eyes and found his brother looking at him through the murky downpour, his golden hair drenched and his armour still glowing regardless of the grey skies and lack of sunlight. "Hello Thor." His brother smiled weakly but Loki couldn't return the gesture nearly as strong.

"Loki, you took my advice! Well this is a first…" and a first it was, Thor was known for his strength but not for his knowledge, so on the rare occasions Thor would give advice; it was even rarer for someone to take it, near on impossible if that someone was Loki. Odin was furious with his two sons for creating havoc a while ago with an ally, Loki forgets the name of the race but Odin's anger was still burning strong when Thor decided to give the advice to Loki that he should leave Asgard for a while, to relieve himself of Odin's anger and to get connected with himself once again. Loki didn't like to admit it but being around his father was very tiresome.

"Yes" Loki admitted to Thor. "Now that I am here, what would you have me do?" Thor looked at his younger brother with confusion. Loki frowned with annoyance, "Well, I can't walk around with my armour; I need to learn to…blend with the Misgardian people but I wouldn't know where to begin with that!" Loki looked at his brother for help, guidance, anything that could give him a head start to his next few months of Earth. But the blonde only smiled.

"Well brother, I wish you luck with your…blending." Loki rolled his eyes and Thor's lack of help. The blonde man span where he stood, walking down the ledge of the park. Loki barked out his brother's name, making the taller man turn slightly towards him.

"…You won't stay?" Loki coughed back the agony in his voice. Thor just shrugged at his brother, slowly pulling out Mjolnir and twirling the large structure in his hands.

"Someone needs to receive the All Fathers rage." He smiled weakly and Loki smiled back, nodding to his blonde brother, Thor waved with his free hand before pointing his equipped hand to the sky.

"Thank you Brother, I am in your debt once more." Loki spoke quietly to himself but Thor cackled heavily with his strong voice anyway, before a flash of lightning broke both of them of their sight. When the light faded Thor was gone, back on the Bi Frost by Loki's educated guess. He missed his brother already, feeling alone in the unfamiliar world, but excepting to his new fate and rather excited. He waited till the rain stopped before standing, looking over the large park. He caught sight of a man, wearing a dark green jumper lined with black and a loss fitting pair of jeans, his feet dressed in unfamiliar white clothing. Not a second later Loki was wearing the same. The jeans just clung to his hips, but the jumper travelled over the exposed flesh of his stomach, he pulled up the long sleeves till they reaches his elbows, finally feeling comfortable in the itchy clothing, he quickly walked out of the park, ignoring the people around him and he marched through the streets, wandering in circles aimlessly for hours until he was finally familiar with the area…he could get used to this world.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a work in progress!**

**Hazel x**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked at the tall complex building before him, filling with Misgard's as a distant bell rang. He had been on earth for just over a month now, he was familiar with the area, renting a decent apartment as they called it, and learning everything about the Misgardian found great interest in the human mind and the idea of psychology. It was very interesting to Loki, being one of the only sorcerers in Asgard; he took interest in many aspects of any form of behaviour, so found the psychological course at a nearby University too good to miss out on.

He pulled down the dark green beanie over his head, catching himself in the reflection of a car window. He supported the tan jeans well, sticking to his hips and showing off his well-built yet skinny legs. He had a low cut, dark green vest top on, shaping his muscular torso and over that he wore a grey cardigan; with all his bare flesh suddenly on show, even being immortal, it gave him some comfort to wear the layers like armour, blocking the Misgardians wandering eye's. Through the use of magic he changed his hair to a gingery tint, almost like copper or gold, familiar to the body armour of the All Father. Instead of the usual slick and straight, he let his hair become curly and shorter than it was on Asgard grounds. The new style made his skin less pale and much more rosy, his eyes popped out more as well with the addition of the fake square, black glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, giving him no aid to his sight. He rolled his shoulders, the leather strap to his bag rubbing against his clothed flesh as he shuffled towards the gates. He sighed at the warm presence of a familiar tall man…

"What do you want?" Loki whispered to the air, expecting an answer. He heard a chuckle and out of nowhere an arm draped itself over his shoulders, pulling him into the large body with a soft clash of bone and muscle. The taller man was wearing a grey shirt and jeans, nothing to flashy but it still managed to emphasise his blue gaze and long blonde hair. His smile was cocky and with a large hand, he placed it over Loki's heart, his fingers spreading wide.

"You, the smartest God I know, are attending school once again?" Loki pushed his brother, failing to shift the taller man as they walked towards the steel gates.

"It's not school brother but a place to excel in education, only the best of human minds of the area attend this place."

"And you are here to crush them in attempts to beat your cunning mind?" Thor was always going to be Thor; where he saw weakness, he saw improvement and where improvement was needed, violence was usually his first act. Loki liked to approach things a different way altogether. He tilted his head, pushing Thor's arm off softly.

"No, I'm here just to observe brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**-This is kind of longer than the other two...sorry?**  
**I couldn't physically write these apart,**  
**they all kind of lead into one another...enjoy I guess**  
**sorry for the previous spelling mistakes, thanks for pointing them out and I'm going back to correct :)**  
**Hazel-**

* * *

Loki knocked on the class door, clutching his papers in his hand he had received from the head of the university. He was accepted and given his classes immediately, it was quiet obvious she was impressed with his fake application and education. After hearing a murmured 'come in' he opened the door and shuffled in.

It was what he expected; a large board dressed in a million words and scribbling's in scruffy handwriting, on the opposite side to the room, stairs of desks lay, with a laptop to each person. All eyes were on him but it didn't make him nervous as Loki walked up to the teacher. He was old and sour looking, with faded grey eyes hidden behind a pair of old rounded glasses, he had dim white short hair and terrible grey stubble, his skin broken and pale, reminding Loki of a friend from Asgard, one of the only other sorcerers from his world.

He held out a chalked hand to Loki, not as a form of greeting but rather indicating to the papers in his hands. Loki handed over the papers, the silence uncomfortable in the room as the older man looked down at them, he rolled his eyes, screwing up the note and throwing it in the direction of the bin.

"Well- Locke is it?"

"Actually it's pronounced Loki." The man rolled his eyes at the new comer, moving back to his desk. A few sniggers erupted, Loki casted his eyes over the classroom, earing silence as he eyed each individual.

"Take a seat so we can continue." Loki looked to find an empty seat; he was unlucky for it to be next to a woman. He didn't hate woman, it's just on this planet Loki's only experience with Misgardian ladies was overly flirtatious and dumb struck. He climbed up the stair case, pulling out the chair and sat, feeling the unwanted gaze of the lady trail up and down his body. He pulled out his charged laptop and notebook, nodding to the teacher to continue.

"Right let's begin then, let's start you guy's off simple. You're given three options." Loki watched as the older man swiped his arm across the chalk board, drawing three nearly identical boxes. "One of the boxes contains everything you could ever want in life, may that be fame, wealth, happiness or love…the other two contain absolutely nothing. Loki?" Loki looked at his teacher, the classmates turning to face the questioned student. "Because you're the only name I know, which box would you pick?" Loki took a moment, looking at the drawings and then to his teacher. He shrugged, swinging back on his chair and crossing his legs over one another.

"It wouldn't matter; the boxes aren't real, meaning that the promise of fortune is a lie…So it would be pointless to pick a box until you eliminate that lie." A few murmurs travelled across the room, mostly woman by Loki's good the class turned back to face the teacher, who was smiling slightly.

"You make a good point Lo; but not good enough." The man snapped, taking Loki back and the term 'Lo' set the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall. "You need to see past what your conscious mind sees. Look into truth and define your mind to read a person deeper than you think you can. Don't state the obvious truth; find the deeper meaning…Learn to do that, and you'll pass with flying colours." He whipped away the boxes. "Until then, do your best to remain less cocky Loki and try to stay more imaginative from now on."

"You should have destroyed him brother!" Loki sighed, picking at his meal before looking up at Thor. His brother's face was filled with the food, chomping loudly as he shouted, spraying his meal over Loki as he attempted to fill more meat into his mouth.

"The idea of me taking the course was to learn from it, not destroy the teachers when they tell me I'm cocky." Loki dropped his cutlery, pulled up his bag; the contents of paper splitting the leather seems. Thor looked at him with a questionable gaze which Loki chose to ignore. He pushed his plate away and replacing it with his psychological book, opening to the previous page he was on, following the green marketed words and notes he had added. "Won't father wonder where you are?" he trailed his fingers along the words, absorbing the information as Thor's gnashing jaw continued.

"As long as I return every now and again he won't mind. Plus, I have to look out for my baby brother, especially when he's so stressed." Loki winced at the mentioned word 'baby brother'; he stretched in his seat, twisting his sore muscles slightly before replying.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself Thor and I'm not as stressed as you believe." Loki sighed but continued to go down the page. Thor had stopped eating, leaning across the table and catching Loki's gaze.

"Stop balling your hand into a fist then…" Loki's eyes left Thor's and fell to his free hand which, as Thor said, was clenched tightly till his knuckles were pale white. He released his hand instantly, the blood finding its way to his fingertips once more. The blonde smirked at his brother with concern in his eyes. Loki smiled back, picking up a knife and throwing it heavily in his brother's direction, like he guessed Thor dodged the item, cackling as he sat upright once more. "Brother, you anger is linked with your stress obviously. Perhaps leaving this realm for another would be good for you?" Loki chewed on his tongue for a moment, considering Thor's advice but then he remembered how his last advice helped him. He shrugged, closing the book with a heavy slam, removing the glasses from his nose and placing them on the table with the book.

Loki ran his hands through his curly hair. "You do have a point Thor-"

"Excuse me?" the two jumped at the sudden additional voice. It was a man; fairly tall and well built, his chest supported an iron maiden shirt, the sleeves long but rolled up to his elbows, showing muscular tanned arms. He wore dark blue jean and a pair of dirty, worn out black trainers. The young man had thick short black hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of large blacked out sunglasses. He clutched a knife in his hands, familiar looking to the one Loki threw at Thor moments ago. "I believe _this _is yours." He handed it to Loki who took it shyly. He pointed to Loki and then to Thor suddenly, laughing with an open mouth. "I'm sorry; did you call him…Thor?" Loki nodded, silence covering him as he picked up the glasses and slipping them over his nose again. "Like the Norse God of Thunder?" Thor chuckled at the stranger, his eyes darting from Loki to the young man.

"I would like to apologise on behalf of my brother for the knife incident." The stranger waved his hands, smiling perfect teeth.

"Don't worry about it." He turned his attention to Loki, looking down on the book resting on the table. "Oh I remember you, you were in Bishops class! New kid, Locke wasn't it?" Thor struggled to hold back his laughter; Loki glared at him with complete ice.

"It's Loki actually." Loki kept eye contact with Thor as the man playfully hit his shoulder.

"Well…I'll see you around Loki." The young adult slipped back to his table, sitting among the many people who were watching with shallow dark eyes. Thor laughed as the man left, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Well brother, you were saying-"

"-maybe I'll stick around a little bit longer…" Loki couldn't remove his eyes from the man that had approached them. He couldn't help but imagine what colour his eyes were, he expected blue or grey but he would have to be sure. Thor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry Thor. I'm only going to do a little more studying…"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki grasped the edges of his hardboard folder, reading over for the millionth time. Bishop was a man hard to please to say the least, it wasn't just Loki who shared this thought though, the woman who he sat by, Jane, she didn't like the teacher either. From the first convocation they had Loki knew she wouldn't let him go as easily as the other woman had in the past. She was young and inexperienced but a genius in her own ranking; she could never match some of the others psychological skills, but her head was in the clouds and the stars most of the time. He was brought out of his thoughts when a screwed up ball of paper collided with his cheek. He glared over the library desk to the younger girl who was smiling and urging him to open the bundle in silence. He rolled his eyes, opening the sheet of paper to find her writing in the corner.

'_Is it true you threw a knife at Tony S? xxx'_

He frowned at her, pulling out a pen from his bag and replying in angelic handwriting.

'_If you're referring to the dark haired man with the Iron Maiden shirt on, yes I did but it was an accident.'_

He folded in neatly, passing it to her gently. He watched as she read it, a smile widening across her jawline and her dark eyes widening. She leant over the desk; her knee's falling onto the wooden surface as her hands reached to Loki.

"_The _Tony Stark, Do you have any idea what force you're dealing with?" The two were hushed by the old librarian that was watching them, her arms crossed as she glared at Jane's immaturity. The two students rolled their eyes; but Jane took that as a queue to jump over the table, sitting by the taller man in the spare chair, ignoring the librarian's glare and gawking expression. "Loki you don't understand!" She slapped his shoulder softly, tucking her legs under the chair and resting her head on her arm, allowing some of the brown locks to fall.

"Jane…he's just a boy. Calm yourself."

"_Oh Jane__ calm yourself_-no I won't!" She mocked in a _te__rrible_ British accent. She pointed a finger to Loki, mere inches from his skin, "Here's my point, Stark is a notorious flirt and romancer, he has eyes for you Loki Smith and he _will _get what he wants." This earned them another shush from the old woman. Loki sighed, closing his book and turning to face his friend fully.

"Trust me…He's not interested."

"But are you interested?" Loki didn't say anything; he bit the inside of his cheek instead, holding back what he wanted to say but Jane read him like an open book. "I knew it!" Loki filled his lungs ready to answer but was cut off short.

"Jane was right? Why that is a miracle." The two looked to their right; Loki found it difficult to find air as Jane's face twisted into pure happiness. The shorter man hardly registered as he pulled out a spare seat next to Loki. "Mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for an answer as he twisted the chair around, straddling the plastic chair and resting his arms on the back board. He chewed on his gum with loud lips, his unseen eyes looking down on the book in front of him.

"Actually Stark…" Loki looked to his friend with a soft glare, where was she going with this? "I have to go, but Loki is staying most of the night." Loki's face burnt red as his soft glare evolved into pure hate. She skipped away; her head held high as she giggled. Loki sighed, running his hands over his face; it was going to be a long night.

"If you're taking the same course as me, why are you here so late?" Stark had given up on revision after a few minutes of arrival, instead he made every attempt possible to get Loki's attention and have someone to talk to. Loki was fighting back every urge to talk back; he needed to revise for the test tomorrow. The public library was dimly lit; the old librarian had turned in for the night, giving the job of locking up to Loki and Stark. Loki looked up to the man, his finger pushing hard against the cover of his book.

"Bishop said we have a test tomorrow." Tony snorted, ripping the pages out of his books and scrunching them into fist sized-balls.

"Since when does _anybody _listen to that old man?" One of the paper balls hit Loki's forehead, he took that as his cue to fall back down to his book.

"Well, I do want to pass Stark." He ran his finger down the spine of the book.

"You should chill out; it's not the end of the world if you fail." Loki closed the psychological book, looking up at the boy who was failing rather miserably to aim for the bin. The look of determination on his face made Loki laugh shyly, though physically he looked nothing like Thor, he was almost identical on personality levels. Stark noticed the lanky man laughing to himself; he sat back, crossing his legs and giving up on the ball game he played with himself, he pulled down his glasses, revealing brown, almost black eyes that took Loki back slightly. "What's so funny?" Loki shrugged, throwing the book onto the table. Stark span so his legs fell over the desk side, then rather childishly he swung his legs waiting for an answer, Loki watched him for a moment, taking in the sight before laughing dryly.

"You just remind me of my brother…"

"That's the Thor one right?" Loki nodded, taking his own glasses and chewing on the end in thought, he pulled back on his chair till the front two legs left the floor, taking his legs and dropping them onto the table instead, crossing them delicately next to Stark's sides. "He doesn't come to the university, no?" Loki shook his head, reaching for one of the screwed up balls. "How come…?" Loki rolled it in his hands, thinking of Starks question for a second.

"We have different interests, while he prefers fine dining and wooing the ladies, I prefer more solitude activities." Tony laughed drying, resting his arms on his thighs.

"I guess I am like him then…" Loki lined up his shot and threw the ball; it hit the inside of the bin perfectly. A small amount of satisfaction rested in his stomach as Tony nodded, impressed no doubt. "Nice shot."

"Thank you. What about you, don't you have brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, I was an accident. They made extra careful not to have another." the words hit Loki like a knife to his stomach. "Yeah I have serious Daddy issues if you couldn't tell, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers Smith." Tony raised his eyebrows for a moment, his lips twitching uncomfortably.

"That makes two of us." Tony looked down on the man, a questionable look on his face, asking silently for more information. "My father and I have never seen eye to eye on things, I respect him but I have never had a love like he has for my older brother…" Loki sighed, looking to the only window in the large library; a few stars were out across the blackened skies. He knew somewhere his father could hear him, the disappointment would be grave. Tony coughed lightly, reshuffling so his thigh pressed against Loki's foot.

"So let me get this straight, you're taking a course in one of the highest classes of America and your Dad can't show the slightest amount of love for you? Geez he sounds as bad as my dad…" His gaze snapped back to Stark, the words of his mouth were not rich with sarcasm for once, like he genially cared for the mental state of Loki. He smiled weakly, gaining a weak smile back. He nudged Tony's side with his booted foot, catching the man's attention.

"…Thank you for listening to my grief." Tony nodded and laughed softly, stretching his leg so it tapped Loki's hip with the same softness as Loki patted him just a moment before.

"You're welcome." Loki laughed lightly as Tony began to tap his pen against the toe of Loki's boot. "What's that?" Tony fell to the floor picking up a book from under Loki's chair, he sat back on the table wielding to Loki's dismay, his spell book.

Loki shot up quickly, practically jumping across Tony's lap to get the book back but Tony was too fast; stretching is arm away from Loki's grip and wedging the book open to a full page of Loki's writing's.

"Tony, stop! Give it back!" He went to stand, but Tony wrapped his free arm around Loki's waist, pinning the demi-God to his thighs. He could only watch in horror as Tony read the fine print.

"-Is this spells? How old are you, five?" He dropped Loki, laughing as the tall man struggled to stand again. "So what, you take a psychological course and you also learn magic?" Loki brushed himself down, looking at the man who skimmed his human fingers across the rustic, stained yellow pages. Stark failed to notice how unique the large book was, with a crimson silk and leather cover, matched with a thin snake skin spine, and bead and bone decorated book mark given to him by his mother a few years ago. The words written could obviously be seen as written with a quill and with a dark green ink in not of this world. If Stark did notice these differences, he showed no sign of acknowledgment.

"…It's part of my religion." Loki lied, gaining a doubtful look from Stark.

"Honey, Magic's for children." Loki made no attempt to take the book from him now, so stood a foot or two away as the man was engulfed in the writing.

"Even though I do learn psychology, I love learning the magic of my ancestors and the adventures they went on were…spectacular to read." He held the book just out of Loki's reach.

"Would you care to give a demonstration?" Loki reached for the book, his fingertips just reaching it as he snatched it with greedy hands. He slipped in between Starks legs as he got his book back. When he went to move, Tony crushed his hips with his knees, pinning the god between them.

"What would you have me do?" Loki didn't know why he asked such a question; he had no intention of using his magic. Tony shrugged softly, rubbing his thumb over his fingers from the sudden loss of the book.

"I don't know, a potion maybe?"

"What would I get out of this?" Loki smiled flirtatiously, folding the book shut. Tony thought for a moment, weighing his options in front of him.

"Alright Loki, let's make a bet. I bet that the potion you make won't work." Tony slipped down off the table, his chest pressed up against Loki's. His warm breath trailed across Loki's bare neck and across the width of his shoulders. "If the potion doesn't and it wont, you will attend a black tie event for my father's business in a month's time and if by some means it does work…I will buy you anything, regardless of the price or what it is. Sound fair?" Loki smiled, knowing his potions always work; he couldn't help but imagine what he could get, even though he has no real means of human possessions, yet the thought still made him excited.

"Okay Mr Stark…" Loki took a step back, holding out a hand. "You have a deal." Tony accepted the handshake, both men supporting cocky grins.


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't have to walk me home you know…" Loki bit his tongue, holding back a smile as Tony smirked at him through the dark and dead street. It was at least 4 in the morning, the early risers making their way around the city on the warm Saturday morning, some jogging while others just where running errands like it was any other working day.

Loki looked up to the sky; and all he could see for miles was the bright star's beginning to burn away, the crisp mixture of orange and pale red filling the sky with warmth and glory. Even though it had been six hours ago when they left the library, they found themselves lost in the city, talking and just getting more and more involved with one another. Loki couldn't think of another person he had spent so much time with in one session other than Thor, and even then it wasn't as enjoyable as this. Tony laughed lightly at Loki's words, his hands playing with the threads to his jacket.

"It would only be cruel if I left you; I_did_distract you and take most of your time, it's the least I can do." Loki looked up from the floor and towards Stark, a smirk falling on his lips.

"Being nice isn't going to make me craft the potion quicker you know." Tony sighed through his teeth, his face scrunched up at Loki's words.

"…you're rather good at this, psychological thing." He waved his hand near the end of the sentence, rolling his eyes softly as he kicked a stray can, the tin dented from his foot before falling into the gutter nearby. Loki tried to hide his blushing face, but due to the smug spark that lit up Tony's face, he was failing miserably.

"I'm not that good Stark."

"Nonsense, you're defiantly the best I have met, and I know a few."

"I'm serious about the friendly attitude by the way. Potions take time, specific items and some even have to be performed in special places with a certain mind set." Tony rolled his eyes again; pushing at Loki's side's urging him to walk quicker around the empty walk ways.

"I'm an inpatient boy what can I say…" They stopped outside a diner, the weak flickering of the red lights bringing sharp contrasts across their faces. Without any warning a car shot past them in a blur of grey and blood red, Loki squealed with fright, shielding his face with his arms as the engine growled past them. Slowly the car quietened as it grew further away from the two students, leaving them in the dull street. "Hey, you okay?" Tony reached out to Loki, grabbing his arm softly in comfort. "I take it city life isn't really your style…" Loki dropped his arms slowly, taking uneven breaths before answering.

"It's a lot, different from where I used to live." He took Tony's hand, twisting it away from him softly with a smile.

"You're more of a, quiet countryside in England type?" Tony raised his arms in question. Loki considered the concept, twisting his head and biting his cheek, remembering the home he left three months ago.

"…something along the lines of that yes."

"So, how'd things go with Stark?" Loki rolled his sleepless eyes, slamming the door in Jane's face. She immediately started slamming on the metal door, screaming his name. "LOKI! DID HE BED YOU?" he walked away from the door, ignoring her voice as he got ready for his day at university.

To his dismay, Jane was still waiting for him thirty minutes later.

"I can't get rid of you can I?" She just smiled sweetly, eating her breakfast quietly as she stood from the oak floor.

"Tell me everything. And here, I brought you coffee." She held out a cup to him. His eye's widened as he closed the door behind him.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He played with his keys before taking the coffee and drinking it greedily, the bitter black substance clung to his throat, a warm rush of energy flew into the pit of his stomach.

"Take it easy kid, you must have had a rough night?"

"That is between me and Stark, Jane Foster." Jane snarled.

"You're no fun Loki!" Loki began to descend down the steps, ignoring his only friend's growls.

Loki squinted as the sun burned his eyes, his watch on his wrist read two in the afternoon, Loki groaned in his lack of energy and pure laziness, half the Sunday wasted in bed alone. The day was warm, hot New York especially. Loki ignored the sticky feeling on his palms as they shuffled along the busy road. "Oh! Lets play Pass!"

"Pass? What's Pass?" he scratched his cheek, blinking at Jane who looked at him with complete loss and sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically before skipping ahead.

"I ask you five questions, you can pass on three however you have to, _**have to**_ answer the other two questions." Loki narrowed his eyes, sipping the black coffee before nodding. She squealed excitedly. "Yay this is going to be so much fun!"

"Whatever…"

"What time did you get back home?" Loki sighed, twisting his head in thought.

"Pass" Jane rolled her eyes, punching him softly on his shoulder as they squeezed past some of the dull people.

"What did you do?"

"Pass." Her face broke into a scowl. "Come on we're going to be late to our examination." They both headed to the bus stop down his street, the summer heat burning their pale skin. Loki was dreading his lecture today, Bishop's final exam which he was meant to prepare for was this afternoon.

"Did you kiss?" Loki shook his head, not looking at her as they jumped onto the stuffy, bland bus. "Oh, I got an answer." She mocked as they sat on the seats; the heat was immense on Loki's brow and covered arms, the . "Okay, you can only pass on one more question, chose wisely." She threw her arms around dramatically, attempting to catch his attention.

"Just get it over with Jane…"

"Do you think this could develop into a relationship?"

"Pass." He regretted saying the word the moment it left his mouth.

"Do you think he's hot?" Loki rolled his eyes, caught like prey in headlights. Having no choice he considered the question, listening to both his godly heart and clever mind and only one thing could come to mind.

"So good looking it psychically hurts." She began to laugh. "But it's not only that, he's _so _smart and quick. It's like, I have someone to relate to and we both think the same way-"

"So, what you can't relate to me? I thought you loved me."

"No, Jane I can't. You hate sarcasm and you don't understand my logic. Sure we get along but that's because we are so different, there's no competition, your warm blooded, you can't help it."

"...You have such a way with word's Loki." She smiled. "See, I can do sarcasm Mr ImTooGoodForYou."


	6. Chapter 6

Loki practically ran out of Bishop's class, his legs buckling with excitement, he couldn't wipe the large smile off his face if he could. He jumped eagerly out the gates, stopping suddenly at the sight of glorious Stark. He was wearing his trademark sunglasses and chewing on a cocktail stick with thought, he had grey jeans on and a grey band shirt on. Loki slowly made his way over to him, noticing how Tony's smile widened the closer he got. "Hey babe, how was the paper?"

"_Do __**not**_ make that a thing to call me by and as for the exam, piece of piss." Tony laughed, jumping away from his car and embracing his much taller friend, Loki could only return the hug half-heartedly.

"I knew you would do well! You're going to go on to do great things my friend!" Tony removed himself from Loki's grip, pinching the skin of Loki's cheek softly. Loki narrowed his eyes at the smaller man; normally he would make a crude joke or sarcastic comment of his success. Tony noticed the annoyance in his friend's face, "What's wrong?"

"…You're being too nice, are you after something?" Tony over exaggerated the look of betrayal on his face. "Well, you are aren't you?" Tony shrugged, out beaten at his own game.

"Yeah, when can I get that potion and prove you wrong?"

"I knew it!" Loki pointed to Tony, drawing a few people's glares as they fell out of the university. "And anyway, I wouldn't know where to begin with the potion you want." Loki dropped his hand, placing it protectively over his bag.

"We could talk about it over dinner, my treat." He hit Loki's shoulder playfully, wrapping his arm around his neck before dragging him in the direction of his car.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Of course you don't!"

**Later...**

"Where were you in the exam anyway?" Loki frowned at the food on his plate, poking the nutrition with his forefinger before sighing. The diner was warm and cheap, with creams and reds as the ideal colour to go around as a theme, it reeked of happiness and innocence and it confused the demi-god. Most of the people in were old, sat and ate their food with forgetful sad faces. The odd few would walk in and order a coffee to go, couples or broken families trying to recreate lost time. Loki grasped his cup, sipped gently at the coffee as he waited for his friend to answer. Tony sighed at Loki's curiosity, dropping the food he was about to eat and sitting back against the leather seat, his eyes wouldn't meet the taller friend's.

"My father wanted words about the business." Loki nodded softly, moving his lips away from the cup.

"Good or bad news?"

"Depends how you look at it…he wants me to take over the business." Loki's heart flew to his throat.

"W-that's great!" Tony looked over his glasses to his friend, beginning to eat again.

"Is it really? If it's soon, and it will be, that means I'll have to drop out of class…I'll never be around." Loki sighed, looking to the floor. He placed his coffee on the table, crossing his arms and leaning them against the table. Tony had never been interested in psychology or his grades so it came to Loki's surprise that it bothered him. Things came easy to Tony, regardless of what it was. Loki could only assume it was his father himself causing Tony's upset.

"So what, as well as being a magician, you don't eat either?" Loki eyed Tony; his ability to turn convocation's so serious into something so light hearted amazed him, but Tony spent most of his life changing the subject. The food before Loki wasn't to his standards, he wasn't a health freak but how people could eat such rubble shocked him.

"I eat when I'm hungry Tony; it saves me money and time." Loki went along with the subject but Tony still didn't seem convinced, eyeing the curly haired man with soft chocolate eyes. Loki sighed, picking up the large untouched burger and taking a mouthful of the harmful substance. He chewed the beef like rubber, unable to shake off the unearthly feeling.

"You hide your disturbance terribly."

"I can feel my arteries clogging, that's why." He coughed, the taste of product meat still thick on his tongue, making him shudder. He dropped the object with little care. "That's disgusting-"

"Nope, it's American food." Tony helped himself to grab Loki's burger. "Do you have your spell book?"

"Yes but you can't touch it with your greasy fingers. I will read the spells out to you instead." Loki wiped his fingers of the fat onto his napkin before retrieving his leather bound book from his sachet. Tony removed Loki's plate from in front of him, allowing his book to sit on the table at full length. He stroked the spine, feeling the snake skin rough under his nails before he opened it on a random page.

"I'm only offering enchantment as a spell; I don't want you destroying yourself or putting others at harm."

"You're no fun; I wanted to meet my future self."

"Don't insult my intelligence please, how about a love potion?" Loki pointed to one of his favourite enchantments; he had used it on mortals before, just for fun. Tony twisted his face, shaking his head. "You don't wish for love?"

"I don't _believe _in love." Loki raised his eyebrows, urging for more information. "I'll tell you another time Lo, got anything else?" Loki sighed, giving up on the subject and returning to his book.

"God-like senses- Oh wait, who knows what you'll do with that…"

"Hey- I would be reasonable!"

"Please, if you could have god-like strength or even the ability to fly, you would create more havoc than solutions for the world." Tony just smiled at the thought. "Don't get any idea's Stark…I have a better plan, now that we have narrowed it down I can pick one for you." Tony growled in protest, Loki silently dragged his foot along Tony's leg, watching as the growling stopped and he made no further attempt to argue.

"You're easy to persuade." Loki noted out loud. Tony made no attempt to hide his flirtatious smile.

"Wrong, I'm just easily distracted."

"I was going to wait for a few days but I might as well ask now." Tony threw a few dollars on the table, grabbing his blazer he skipped after Loki. "My family are holding a party three days from now, I say party it's more like a social gathering for the dull and distressed." Loki couldn't hold back his smirk as the two left through the entrance, the sun had well past set now and a few neighbourly drunks were making their way home. "So I was wondering if you would join me, keep me sane and possibly entertained for a few hours? I would appreciate it." He opened his car door, entering the driver's side and waiting for Loki to join. The taller man leant down, opening the door but making no action to sit by him.

"Is this a date Stark?" Tony lowered his gaze and head, a smirk resting on his blushing face. "I only live around the corner, so I won't need the assistance of your car."

"You're no fun."

"But I will join you over the two days you need me." Tony smiled with success. "There better be beer." He whispered just under his breath. With that he closed the door, watching as the car roared into life and sped off out of the car park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three days later...**

"Loki, why do you panic?" Loki ran from his closet, wrestling into a pair of jeans before looking at his brother who observed on with amusement.

"I need to make an impression Thor, this is my first friend and I'm meeting his parents, I need to look to some formal standard!" he shook off the jumper, hissing at the bitterness of the room.

"Do you need my help?" Loki nodded helplessly.

"It's of a fancy sort but I don't want to make it too obvious that I am trying to impress them." Thor stood up from his previous position on the bed. He stroked his chin in thought, his eyes scanning over his brother's body.

"Change your hair to black again; it brings out your eyes." Loki rolled his eyes but continued to listen. "Dress darkly, with black and white contrasts, maybe a green scarf." Loki nodded.

"You do realise I will use this against you when you wear that winged helmet of yours?" Thor chuckled darkly, reaching out towards Loki and embracing him softly, when he broke away he rested his hand on the back of Loki's neck, drawing his brother to look at him.

"Brother, it is yourself that will give these people judgement, not your armour."

"You don't know these people Thor, they run differently to us. It seems the more wealth they acquire the more difficult it is for a person to impress them. Unless I require the same wealth, I don't stand a good chance." Thor chuckled again, tightening his grip slightly.

"These people are fools if they judge you badly, and you forget these people don't know you, you can be as rich or poor as you want…" Loki couldn't hide the dirty smirk that formed onto his mouth.

"I didn't forget Thor…Mischief is my gift if you do remember..."

"Anthony, who is this _friend_ of yours?-"Tony looked up at his dad, who was dressed in a neat suit familiar to his own. He clenched his teeth at his father's tone, trying hard to show no love for his so called father. Before Tony could answer, his mother crashed through the door, rather elegantly still for a woman of her petite size. She wore a black dress, not her choice but rather Howard's, she would prefer colour as they are all aware. She smiled at him, warming the cold tension between the two men crowded in Tony's quarters.

"He does sound very lovely this Loki character, very interesting and smart-" she pushed his earrings in, smiling at her son.

"He's very pretty too." He smiled back, scratching his untrimmed chin. Maria laughed silently while his father watched on from the doorway with selfish eyes. Tony liked to annoy his dad, it was no lie and though his mother would prefer otherwise, he couldn't help it. She ruffled her son's hair, walking back to the door.

"But honey, make sure you tidy up, your friend doesn't want to see all this mess-"He blocked her out from then, turning back to his desk to continue with his sketches. He felt the presence of his father behind him, looming, waiting for something.

"I don't want to be your enemy Tony…but you pull _anything_ I will make sure you never see this Loki character again. Understand?" Tony shifted and sighed, nodding ever so slightly. The house suddenly shook with the familiar bell. Tony practically sprang to the door.

"I'll get it!" He collided with the tall metal structure, ignoring the looks he got from his parents as he yanked it open.

"Loki?" Tony called out to the familiar taller man. "Since when did you have black hair?" The man jumped up a few of the stairs, shyly running his fingers through the slick, jet black locks. Moving into the light of the house Loki became clearer. Over two days he had grown a slight amount neat of stubble, also black, making his skin ghostly white. Instead of the glasses covering his face they remained unseen, showing off his pale green eyes in the dim outdoor light. He wore a black suit with white shirt, the first two buttons undone. Around his neck was a green and gold scarf, stopping at his hips; he had a cane, a matching green colour to the scarf with a bright blue light burning against his slender hands. "Wow you look…wow." Loki laughed lightly.

"Why thank you. You look rather tasty yourself." He smiled at Tony. "May I come in?" His friend shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He opened the door wider, allowing Loki to slip in through the small gap. The room was large, topped with fine articular technology. The room consisted mostly of neutrals and screamed for personality traits rather than a show room. Loki removed his scarf, folding into his hands and looking back to his friend. "It's all rather…bland don't you think?"

"With the amount of people coming into our house, bland is defiantly the hip new thing with the old and boring." They laughed for a moment, before a soft cough brought them out of their moment. On the staircase in front of them, Howard and Maria stood. Tony swallowed the developing lump in his throat, moving towards his parents. "Mom..._Dad_…this is Loki."

Loki smiled at the older two; holding is hand out to Maria. She took it, but he twisted it in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Tis a pleasure Miss's Stark." She blushed before removing her hand. He turned his attention to Howard, bowing ever so slightly. "It's a great pleasure to be in your presence Mr Howard; a man of your status is remarkable." Howard couldn't keep the smile off his face and Tony could only smack his jaw open and close in confusion.

"How very polite of you, well it's very nice to meet you Loki, a young boy of such class." Maria cried out with joy, looking to Tony with happiness that he found a friend made of pure innocence. "But please call me Maria." She cocked her head to the side, fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Tony never told me he had such beautiful parents." Howard glared slightly at Loki's tone and Tony's insides began to burn.

"You…swing that way Loki?" Tony bit back his anger; but to his surprise Loki just shrugged, taking no harm from the elder and his words.

"I appreciate all aspects of beauty Sir; skin deep and surface. I don't disregard a person's good looks purely of their gender or preference. With my family's order it would be considered highly disrespectful to make a judgement entirely of sexual orientation."

"And your family, you come from a rich background?"

"I suppose you could say that, my father deals with records across a wide population, he is seen as a king to many." That seemed to win Howard over. The two bided them goodnight and hurried off to their own party schedule. Tony edged closer to his friend, hitting his side slightly, a smile across his face and his eyebrows rose.

"I can see why you like psychology…"

"I did not lie to them before you say so."

"But I didn't know you…swung both ways. I didn't even know you _were _of some form of royalty." Loki's eyes sparkled for a brief second; he ran his tongue over his teeth with a soft smile. He shrugged, tugging at the roots of his hair again.

"…you never asked."


	8. Chapter 8

The party was as Tony said, dull, lifeless and pitiful. Even the music was agony to listen to. Loki was not a token of beauty in Asgard, he was seen rather the opposite in all cases. On earth however, it was a different story all together. He and Tony couldn't get five minutes of peace without someone coming and starting convocation with him, even though years older they saw themselves bedding Loki by the end of the night, he gave none of them that token or Howard had decided to make a speech nearing the end of the night. Loki was able to slip away, finding himself on the balcony of the house. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and sand, the smell of sea salt heavy and fresh to his dulled senses.

"I told you it would be lifeless." Tony stepped out of the shadows, sneaking up on his friend. His suit was worn out, the bow tie undone and his shirt stained with a purple water mark.

"…not many people can sneak up on me." Loki smirked softly.

"Yeah well, I'm not most people." Loki noticed in his hands he held two glasses of a golden substance, he held one out to Loki, which Loki took politely with a smile. Tony held his glass out, "To psychology." Their glasses chimed lightly at contact before the two drank. The substance was thin and alcoholic on Loki's silver tongue. Tony sighed loudly, dropping the glass over the ledge of the balcony, the distant smash hardly breaking the sound of the waves.

"You drink regularly?"

"As regularly as I can." Loki didn't say anything; instead he bit on his tongue. "Do's it bother you?"

"If I say yes would that make me a bad friend?"

"…not at all."

"Then yes, it bothers me that you want to drink yourself into an early grave." Loki placed his glass on the metal balcony.

"Ouch, talk about the truth hurting and all." Tony held his hands against his chest, mocking Loki with his words. He shrugged his arms heavy with untold grief.

"…I'm sorry you're just very complex Stark. You're my first friend I don't want you dying on me." Tony smiled drunkenly,

"I'm your first friend huh?" Loki blushed uncontrollably. "I guess your mine too…" Loki scoffed, pushing his friend away slightly, Tony staggered, the alcohol heavy in his system.

"You're popular enough…you don't need to lie to make me feel better Stark."

"Loki, shut up. I act like I do for…" Tony thought long and hard for a moment, the concentrated look on his face unbearable to smile at. "…attention I suppose, to be liked because I'm a huge nerd at heart and no one…is accepted when that's the truth..." Loki smiled softly, patting his friends arm.

"Tony, you're terrible at self-psychology…and you're beyond drunk." Tony practically fell into Loki's arms.

"I love you Loki." He smirked, smacking Loki's cheek as his legs failed him. Loki smiled back.

"Yes I'm sure you do Anthony." Then he passed out in his arms.

-

"How is he?" Loki looked out from the doorway of Tony's room. It was Maria; she was smiling at him, removing her earrings slowly for the party was over. Her dress zip was undone, showing the spine and sharp shoulder blades of her petite body. Loki shook his shoulders, smiling to her politely.

"He's terribly drunk, but with enough sleep and painkillers in the morning, he'll be just fine." Her cold hand pressed against his forearm, rubbing softly with encouragement against his exposed skin.

"I want to thank you for being such good friends with my son…he's not had an easy life." She sighed looking in on her sleeping son. "Like father, like son they say." Her laugh fell broken.

"It can't be easy on you…" Maria's hand stilled, her head snapping towards him and her black curls fluttering softly. "…competitive, broken family members. You don't have anyone to turn to, your husband being an aggressive drunk and your son following the same path of destruction it can leave you without personality…It can leave you broken, invisible, shattered inside..." Loki trailed off, his voice becoming weaker with every word he spoke. Maria smiled softly regardless of his impolite attitude.

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience Loki…" The demi-god looked to the older woman; she was smiling sadly with large grey eyes. She leant forward, placing her red lips onto Loki's cheek and softly kissing his skin. "Thank you Loki. I'll show you the door if that's alright." He nodded, too confused to reply and followed her to the front door. The night air was bitter across his skin, piercing him like a blade as he moved the scarf tighter over his exposed neck. "Loki…" He turned back towards Maria, whose shadow was dancing in the light. "It's Tony's birthday soon and we would be happy if you could visit him, would you mind?"

"Of course I will come, thank you again Mr's Stark for your hospitality and give Tony my best wishes in the morning." He smiled genuinely before guiding himself down the stairs, staff in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, what about that one?" Tony pointed to a teenager across the park before throwing back another painkiller. Regardless of the summer heat the boy in question was dressed in layers of black, his face hidden with the thick winter hood as he slouched against a wall in the shadows. Loki stroked his stubble stained chin in thought, absorbing the boy's appearance in before taking a bite of his green apple.

"Well, if I was to be deadly honest, unwilling, spineless and wanted to be forgotten in society for no real reason whatsoever…but anyone can make that judgement."

"You think?" Tony asked without any hesitation, taking one of the apples from Loki's lap and rolling it into his palm softly. Tony was quick to recover from heavy drinking, so much so, he swallowed the painkiller down with a swig of his expensive beer, savouring the taste before it melted away. Loki looked away from the boy, his eyes falling to Jane; he let out a soft laugh at the sight of her. She was asleep, lying down in front of them by the river that ran through the high grass. Her glasses off focus and her legs were bending in all unattractive directions. He threw his remaining apple at Tony, pointing to Jane when he looked his direction. A smile broke on the genius's face and a small cackle left his throat before he took another long drink. "So you think there isn't a decent reason that boy is dressed so…yeah?" his voice was coarse and broken from the alcohol and Loki pushed all negative thoughts to the back of his head and focused on the question he asked instead.

"Most defiantly, it's triggered by family problems, serious loss or in most cases witnessing unhealthy relationships. This trigger happens to people mostly in childhood, you know because they haven't fully developed as human beings yet, they believe everything their told or everything they see."

"Hey I have trouble with family problems and I'm not a failure to society."

"Yeah but you turned your anger towards science and construction to impress your dad, to gain the affection you had already missed out on." Tony threw one of the apples at Loki; the fruit softly collided with his chest before rolling to the floor. The young man cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't go all psychological on me." Loki picked up the apple Tony threw, taking a mouthful of its flesh.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to give you a psychological profile on a young boy we don't know anything about, but the moment we turn our subject to you-"

"- Well you know what they say about psychologists…" Loki looked at him confused, cocking his head to the side. Tony growled, rolling his eyes before leaning forward away from the shade. "They can read people very well, too well actually. But they can't read into themselves for one second." Loki took another bite of the fruit, remembering what Maria had told him the other night…

"Well that's just stupid." Tony took the glasses from his shirt, pushing them up his nose till his eyes became hidden behind a wall of black and tan.

"Yeah…it is."

"I don't understand brother-"

"It's simple enough Thor." Loki snatched the papers from his brother's hands. "The letters here inform me how well I did in my lectures."

"But why letter's, why not words?" Thor's hands latched onto the paper again, pulling the paper hard.

"Thor, let me finish..." He smacked his brother's hand away. "The higher the letter, the greater I did. I got mostly A's, so that is good." Thor looked just as confused as the beginning. "…I did well Thor." His face lit up, Thor's large arms wrapped around Loki's waist pulling him into a harsh hug.

"I am very pleased for you Loki!"

"Thor put me down!"

"Wow-"The two stopped for a moment to see Stark looking in from the doorway, his face was splashed with water, the dampness of his wet body soaking through his clothes. "I'm not interrupting the lovely couple am I?" Thor put down his brother slowly.

"Your humour is strange little man." Thor shouted while taking large strides across the room to the door.

"Bye Thor, send father my love." Thor grunted as his only response, waving his hands as he shifted past Tony.

"One, your brother is a weirdo and two; did I hear the word's mostly A's?" Loki threw the folded papers at Tony. He quickly read them, a smile bursting onto his mouth. "Nice one Loki."

"Feel free to use my shower by the way." He threw a spoon from the counter at Tony, the metal hit his chest hard but his mortal friend chose to ignore it. "Nice one Loki is that all you can say?"

"Well, I can try and pick you up like your brother but-"

"No S-, forget it. What you doing for your birthday?" Tony's eyes narrowed. He threw Loki's letter onto the counter beside the ebony haired man. "Maria told me when you were passed out."

"You're on a first name basis with my mother now?" Loki smile fell slightly and Tony rolled his eyes at Loki's silence. "Depending, what are you planning for me then?"

"I wanted to give you your potion but if you've got better plans-"

"Actually no, I don't. And can I know what it is yet?"

"No you can't know Stark."

"Damn it." Loki scoffed turning back round to the kitchen counter to reread his letter for the millionth time, his stomach warming as he trailed his eyes over the paper. Suddenly, a very warm pair of arms wrapped around his hips, tying together at his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Loki sighed as Tony rested his head on Loki's shoulder blade, enable to reach his shoulder. His breath was warm running down his clothed back, it made him shake.

"I meant it by the way…" Tony murmured into the boys back. Loki was scared to ask, so said nothing. Instead he copied Tony's arms, placing them over his and pulling them up to his chest. "Okay, now I'm just uncomfortable." Loki chuckled, releasing him and spinning.

"Come, I must take you home before Howard kills me." Tony smiled softly, leaning his head against Loki's chest and wrapping his arms around his ribs.

"I'm serious about the first name basis thing with my parents by the way, stop it. It's just weird."


	10. Chapter 10

"Loki, how nice of you to come- oh hello…" Miss stark's eyes widened at the sight of Thor, her pale blue eyes generously taking in his good looks and broad smile.

"Maria, this is my brother Thor." Maria rested herself on the body of the thick door. Thor took a step forward, grabbing one of her hands and ignoring her jump. He softly kissed her hand, his blue eyes not leaving hers.

"Lady Stark, pleasure to meet you."

"Hey monkey, stop flirting with my mom!" Loki smiled as Tony jumped down the stairs towards the door. Thor ignored the insult and smiled at Tony with a gleeful face. Tony's eyes rolled as he turned to face the ebony haired boy. "Loki."

"Stark…" He looked down on his watch, raising his eyebrow at him. "Happy birthday Anthony, hope you got all what you desired." Loki mocked lightly; Tony smirked in response, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses but Loki could imagine them glowing. Maria laughed, looking to her son with glee.

"No one calls _you _Anthony; you hate it when people call you that…"

"Thanks mom. Tell dad I'll see him later." He saluted to the lady, smiling as she reached out and rubbed the thick oil stain on his cheek away. She ruffled his sweat stained head, playing at the ends with concern for his appearance. "Mom I'm not five anymore." He swatted her hands away, pushing all his hair back down before jumping out of the door. "Come on guys, stuff to do. You're only 19 once."

"Thor now you try." Thor looked between the two smarter and smaller men. They were both smirking, knowing fully well he couldn't do psychology to save his life.

"This is unfair…I am outnumbered and I am not very good at this subject."

"Welcome to my world brother, now please will you try?" Thor sighed at Loki's tone, folding his arm in refusal. On Asgard, Loki was the one outnumbered by Thor's friends, a warrior he was not while they all were. Most of the day he would spend being laughed at for his terrible attempts to swing his sword or pick up a battle axe, it was a nice change to see Thor so uncomfortable. "We'll take turns then it will be easier?" Thor shook his head at Loki's bargain, not tempted by his brother's words.

"Is the almighty Thor admitting defeat?" Thor's eyes glistened with argument, Loki could only smile and glance at Tony with a soft impressed gaze. Thor never turned down an offer usually, whenever questioned he would prove them wrong, it seemed Tony could see this and it impressed the God of Mischief. Thor looked around the crowded park, his eyes set on a blonde woman. She had a pair of pale grey jeans on, high waist and a light thin vest top on, her feet remained bare. Her skin was delicate olive and her hair was a bleached mesh, her eyes concealed behind a pair of dark brown sunglasses as she lay sprawled across the grass.

"She seems…heroic…she is aware how attractive she is so she flourishes it to the people." He smiled, impressed with himself. He beamed a soft grin to the other two who sat beside him with blank faces. The sun was harsh on Loki's outstretched body; Tony was lying against the tree behind him and Thor was sitting Indian style in front of him. It frightened him how flexible Thor really was.

"Well…" Tony held his head back, enjoying the shade against his dark skin. "…he's better than me." Loki cackled lightly in response.

"I think I did alright."

"Thor, you made one statement."

"Well brother, what would you add?" Loki looked at the woman for longer, taking in all the subtle differences Thor had overlooked. Loki leant forward, letting his shoulders drop slightly.

"She's not confident at all…she's changed herself to fit the image of the modern, perfect woman. Her roots are naturally black, her skin is a paler shade on the underside of her arm than the upper side and she exploits her body to overcome her own rational fears of rejection and torment..." Loki sat back on the grass, his head falling on Tony's lap. Tony hummed in agreement, making Thor more confused.

"So she flaunts her body to gain attention…but she doesn't want the attention?" Tony tapped Loki's shoulder, pulling his friend up out of his lap. He whispered in the student's ear.

"Can we ditch your brother?" Loki cackled and covered Tony's face with his large hand.

"Jesus why is your hand so big?" he murmured loudly, fighting off his pale hand but failing still to remove his friends hand.

"I think I might go speak to the young woman…" Loki's hand dropped from Tony's face, both their eyes falling to the blonde. Thor's eyes were on the woman, a smile on his golden face. Tony held out his hand, motioning to the woman.

"…Knock yourself out buddy." Thor didn't need to be told twice, he was marching over to her with a smile on his face. "You saw it didn't you?" Tony and Loki watched, unable to hear as Thor spoke to the woman. She was smiling politely, shielding her eyes with her hands regardless of the large glasses.

"The glasses made it hard but yes, I saw it." Tony laughed softly, bringing his knees to his chest and forcing the ebony haired man to sit up. It was even more subtle than the black root's, the thin bands along her jaw and the tension of her arms that constantly changed, it was clear enough for psychologists to realize. Tony's arms looped around Loki's hips before he could get away or utter another word, dragging him in between his legs and pinning him there. His head fell on Loki's shoulder; the hair of his friends stubble scratching against his cheek and all Loki would think of was what he had said the other day.

"_**I meant what I said…"**_

Loki shifted on top of Tony, finally comfortable when his ear was pressed to the man's chest. His heart was pounding gently to the summer heat, reminding Loki of what Tony was…mortal. His thoughts were interrupted as Tony chuckled at Thor's alluring attempts.

"Does your brother even know what a lesbian is?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you have fun today?"

"God you make me sound five." Tony smiled, pushing down the dark sunglasses so they sat at the end of his nose. Loki smiled back, crossing his legs on the stone wall and resting his cold hands on his knees. Darkness had fallen on the park, the sky was littered with stars of all different colours and Loki watched them wink at him. The warmth of the day was gone now, and with that, most of the people including Thor. Stark followed Loki's eyes to the sky, his smile widening. "I know you're good at the psychology thing, but you should go into astronomy." He looked at Tony, squinting in the dark.

"What gives you the impression I know of space science?" Loki moved his hands behind him, his shoulders dug into his spine as he leant his weight onto his fragile arms. Tony smiled, leaning against the wall and bending himself forward till he was practically lying on the cold stone.

"You seem more peaceful when you look at the star's…"

"Since when do you watch me all the time?"

"Hey, I take psychology; it's part of the job, to observe everything about everyone. You know, to have a connection with people." He hit Loki's knee, smiling softly as he did so.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Loki jumped down from the wall, a little too quickly for Tony's fancy. He ran his hands through his left back pocket, feeling the soft stone of the medallion before pulling it out of the security of his pocket. He ran his thumb over the face of the pale blue surface; it glowed at his touch brightly before dimming again. He held it out to his friend, who looked at it in awe.

"Wow…" For once, Tony was almost speechless.

"Consider it your present." Tony took it slowly, his hands gently curving around the object as it brightened once more. Loki stepped closer, tapping the blue screen to the collar. "It's a simple communication device through the wearer and the creator. Whatever you wish to tell me, I will be able to feel and hear it anyway as you think it. Like telekinesis." He took it from Tony's hands, unlatching the metal lock and drawing the piece around Tony's neck. He muttered under his breath, relocking the necklace with a strong magical bond. The medallion fell just below his chest but as the magic began to work, it smoothly ran up to his chest, resting in the centre where his lungs lay either size.

Loki reached into his other back pocket, pulling out his army knife. Tony's eyes widened and held out his arms, taking a large step back.

"Hey, I'm not into self-harm." Loki rolled his eyes; he opened his left hand and slit the skin quickly earning a gross sob from Tony.

"Would you relax? It's to ensure it works, so far it's just an energy source sitting on your heart." With a bloody hand he grabbed the pendant, his blood fusing with the energy locked within. The blue slowly burnt green before falling to the cobalt once more, the light bursting through Loki's closed fingers regardless of his strong lock. The necklace was much more alive through his fingers; the glow was stronger, shining in the dark of the park.

"This breaks all the logic I know." Loki smiled, releasing the medal and stepping back to observe. On his release, the blood that had stained onto the surface had burnt dry; he reached forward and flicked the metal, the blood shed away like dust on a windy day revealing a bizarre metal pattern underneath. Tony made a noise of satisfaction, lifting the necklace to observe it closer.

"Nice magic trick." Loki scoffed, watching as his friend ran his fingers around the medallion's lining. "But I'm not convinced. So you claim to be magical, heal yourself." Loki looked to his hand, the stain of his blood still running heavily but it was very little pain.

"I would if I could, but over time my body have become immune to self-healing spells…but I can still heal you."

Loki pulled out a black napkin from the air itself, turning the material into the shape of a rectangle, wrapping it around his hand and knotting it, it slowed the bleeding and numbed the pain.

"Yeah I guess, but sunshine I'm not injured-hey!" Loki grabbed Tony's hand at such a fast speed and cut lightly into the palm of his hand, it was deep enough to let a small trickle of blood escape. "What the hell man! I could get you done for assault!" Loki covered the cut with his hand, ignoring Tony's protests as he applied pressure.

"You wanted proof, I'm giving you it." Under his hand, the air burnt jade. Tony suddenly stopped struggling and looked at the entwined hands. When a minute passed, Loki released Tony, all traces of the cut had gone and even the blood that had run down his fingers left without a trace. He stretched his fingers and twisted his wrist, no pain shot through his fingers. "I know you're confused…" Tony looked at Loki with wide eyes. "…your necklace sort of told me." Tony nodded, unable to find words. He looked at his hand in much more detail. He searched for a stitching; a thin scar, anything to show his tricks up but he couldn't find anything, nothing could upstage Loki.

"That's a good trick, I'm impressed." He saw the hurt on Loki's face, the hurt that his only friend didn't believe him. "I guess you've won me over. Thank you by the way." He held the necklace again, stroking its burning shell. "Like I promised anything you want." He smiled but Loki couldn't return the gesture.

"I'll think about it…" Loki whispered, he lowered himself to the ground, picking up his laptop bag and hauling it over his shoulder. "I-I should go, it's getting late."

"Sure, sure I'll-I'll drop you off-"Loki held out his hands in protest, stopping Tony from edging closer.

"N-don't worry about it Anthony, I'll…I'll walk." Before Tony could reply Loki turned and began to walk away. Thankfully Tony made no attempt to run after him, giving him time to wallow in his sorrows.


	12. Chapter 12

"Loki?"

"GO AWAY!" Loki ate the spoonful of peanut butter, savouring the sweet sticky mess before another roll of tears fell down his cheeks. Jane beat her fist on the door again, her hand was burning red but she continued to smash herself into the metal.

"Loki please, I'm your friend!" He threw his head back, enjoying the strong jolt that shot through his body when his head collided with the wall. He bit back the anger, unable to find good reason to his terrible mood. "Hey Smith..." He jumped at how solid Jane's voice was now, his head shot forward, his eyes widening as she stood in front of him. "I copied your key a long time ago, don't act so surprised." She dropped her green bag, and quickly she walked to his side. His eyes didn't leave hers as she sat down, drawing her knee's to her chest like Loki. She kept her hands on her lap almost nervously. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head, digging the spoon into the jar.

"I-I-"

"Hey, if you don't want to talk you don't have too." Loki shook his head again, shoving the spoon in his mouth and eating the sticky substance. "…So many carbohydrates-"

"I don't care any more…" He murmured loudly, unable to lift his tongue from the food.

"At this rate, smoking would be a healthier option, that and running." Loki laughed sadly. He offered the spoon to her and she took it, cautiously taking the thin scrapes of the yellow mess. He watched her as she ate, even though she was sad, her eyes were showing care he had never noticed before. Jane was as much his friend and Tony was, and this fact had only just dawned on him.

"…I think I want to talk now." She nodded, lowering the jar onto the floor with the spoon inside. She didn't think twice as she grabbed his free hand, her thumb running over his knuckles. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, rubbing his naked arm reassuringly. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his chest began to heat up, not the warm, comforting kind either. It was slowly eating its way outwards, taking its time and numbing his limbs with the heat. Just as it reached his fingers, it became bitterly cold and Tony's thoughts rushed to his brain. He took a moment to decode the thousand angry ideas just to get one clear word and when he did, he choked on his breathe. His heart flew up to his throat, his skin dropped below freezing and he couldn't breathe and ended up coughing. "..Loki?" He stood up a little too quickly when she spoke, the junk food dropped off his lap as he hurled himself into his room. "Um, Honey?" Loki fell through the door, pulling on his coat and a pair of shoes with great speed.

"Something's wrong, something's really, really wrong." He struggled through the doorway with only one foot and no arms available.

"I'll drive you."

"No don't worry, I'll get there quicker on my own." He ignored her questionable gaze as he jumped past her and opened the door, looking back on her when she coughed politely. "Where are you going?" She ruffled the coat on her thin body, her eyes small and her face serious.

"Stark's house, something's bad happened."

"How do you know?"

"I can…I can just, feel it." He jumped towards her, pressing his lips to her head, for a brief second her arms curled around him, pulling him close.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."


	13. Chapter 13

**God, this part was a NIGHTMARE to write!**

**First off for any Marvel heads out there, I know his parents died when he was 17 and he inherited the business at 21 but this is different because I didn't do my research before this scene and i apologise about that...sorry.**

**I've never written an emotional scene, so this is kind of my first time... dont judge me too harshly. I've rewrote this scene about 5 times, and I'm finally happy with it, sorry if its a bit...blahh.  
-Hazel **

* * *

"Miss Stark! Mister Stark?" Loki called out, ramming his first into the door another time. Finally the door opened quickly and Loki almost fell through the hole. He glared at the person who stood in his way, a tall, broad man stood. He had never seen him before; his eyes were cold and icy. He had a clean shaven head, his chin was scratched with a beard and his skin was pale, but not as pale as Loki's. He glared down on Loki; he was luckily taller than him for it to look threatening.

"May I help you?" His voice reminded Loki of Howards, the broad strength behind it and the threat strong and lingering.

"…Can I speak to Tony?"

"I'm sorry; _Mister Stark_ is busy at the moment." His voice was littered with sarcasm, the attention dragged on the words _Mister Stark, _as if giving the student every reason to leave, as if he did not belong. His chest ached suddenly, Tony's voice nagging at him like a tick.

"Why, what's happened-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" His barked, cutting the boy off from finishing, the tall man crawled out of the doorway. Loki caught sight of Tony inside, he was sat on the stairs, his head in his hands and he was shaking terribly. But it was just a second and the tall man loomed over once more, closing the golden door behind him. Loki took a step down, not in fear but in soft withdrawal. "This is a delicate time for Tony; he doesn't want pretty boys playing with his mind."

"Excuse me? I'm Tony's friend!" The larger man scoffed, shaking his head.

"I won't ask again. Leave before I call the police!" The golden door opened again, Tony's head peeking through the doorway.

"Obadiah…" The taller man turned back to Tony. "…just, give us a minute please." Tony stepped out of the door, standing beside the older man. Tony's olive skin had been reduced to a sickening white, his eyes were black and the bags were showing no signs of sleep. Loki just stared at him with wide eyes as the man named Obadiah shifted away, his narrow, dark eyes never leaving Loki's face as he re-entered the house. As soon as the door closed Loki ran up to Tony, he draped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Tony was cold, icy and arctic under his arms. He buried his nose in Tony's hair, inhaling his tired and worn out scent. Loki ran his warmer hands along Tony's shoulders, attempting to unwind Tony's stiff self. Tony was shaking still, jumping when Loki's hands touched his bare skin. Eventually, Tony hugged back, his arms struggling to hold Loki's ribs and lower back as he buried his head on the taller boys shoulder. "Are you alright?" Loki smiled as Tony's broken voice echoed in his ear.

"I should be the one asking you…" Tony pulled back, forcing Loki to look at him. He untied one of his arms from Loki's hip, moving it to the taller man's neck, his thumb running along the hollow in his neck.

"Why are you here Loki?" His voice was raspy and cold, no threat behind it but just pure unhappiness.

"I thought something was wrong, do you want me to leave-"

"No, oh god no, please-"He jumped up, wrapping his arms around Loki's neck. "Don't leave me here alone." His voice broke and Loki could feel the soft tears running against his neck. "Without my parents its- oh god-"Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, holding the boy up when his legs failed him. "They're dead- the selfish fuckers-"Loki pressed a hand onto the back of Tony's head, muffling his angry voice into his shoulder. He continued to shout, his hands balling into fists and shaking as they fell to Loki's chest. He punched Loki's torso multiple times with an unorganised and shaky hand. If Loki was anymore human he would feel his muscles tensing from the strain and pure power coming from Tony. It was at least another three minutes till Tony tired, his words becoming very slurred and his fists failing to punch at all. Loki released Tony from his grip, allowing the smaller man time to gain the strength in his legs, his chest was falling and expanding furiously and his legs remained at an uneven bend. "They're- they're gone…They just…" He looked up at Loki, his eyes burning black and running with tears. They died Loki...they're gone…." He collapsed onto Loki, sobbing loudly. "It's not fair Loki-It's not fair." Loki's hands were trembling, his own cheeks drenched in a few tears. He stroked Tony's head, disgusted at the gross blubbing breaking out from Tony's tortured voice.

"I know Tony…" He kissed his scalp, resting his nose among the soft black mane. "…I know."


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks for coming Lo." Loki looked down on the person he sat beside, smiling softly and nudging the boy with reassurance.

"What are friends for right?" Loki leant against the cream wall of the lounge; tipping his chair till it sat on the back two legs and he was balancing softly. Looking around the room he saw no memorable faces. The few hundred that were in the room were all older than the two students who sat in the corner. They all were either smoking or creating small talk, unable to find a decent convocation but thankfully they all seemed to stay away from the two. It hurt Loki a little, no one wanting to spare the time to talk to their only child and now orphan, the more he thought of it the more his insides boiled. Tony was sipping his drink when he warmly patted Loki's arm.

"Hey, this communication thing works two ways you know, stop working yourself up." Loki sighed softly, nodding an apology. "Don't worry about it honey." Loki coughed politely, leaning forward on to his knees.

"Honey…?" Tony smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose and shrugging ever so softly.

"Well because you're so sweet obviously." He took another sip from his scotch. It worried Loki how well Tony was coping with his parents death, Loki knew he had his problems with his parents and that he was never truly close to them, but Tony was a master of hiding emotions, almost as good as Loki himself. The teenager caught him staring, raising an eyebrow and handing him the scotch. "Want my drink?"

"I'm alight sugar." Tony scoffed, downing the remains of his alcohol without much thought. Suddenly a large man stood in front of them, blocking the artificial light from their eyes.

"Ah Tony, I've been looking for you- Is that scotch? Tony you're just a kid!" Tony looked at the glass in his hand, rolling the melting glass in the cup and shrugging. Loki hunched at the sight of the older man, his face falling to a scowl. The bald man did the same when their blue eyes met in the shadows.

"Having a good evening Smith?" Not only did Loki hate Obadiah, he hated small talk even more. Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and apparently that was an answer as he turned back to Tony, smiling sadly.

"Excuse my bluntness Obadiah but what do you want?" Loki couldn't hide his smile as Tony asked his question.

"Well, you know that your father and I worked together for a very long time…" Tony nodded, his head falling to the floor. "…and I'm aware of your convocation with your father a few weeks ago about taking over the business. The plan was for you to take on the business when you turned twenty-three, but because of the complications..." Loki's head burnt suddenly.

_My parents dying is considered a complication?!_

Tony's thoughts flowed like water into Loki's empty mind. Obadiah's eyes fell between the two with an uneasy gaze, reading their confused and angry faces before continuing. "…can we talk about this in private?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to him." Loki blushed, his head falling to avoid the men's eyes.

"…very well. I have convinced most of your fathers colleagues to give control to me until you are twenty, but until then you will have to live with a foster family...I'm sorry Tony." Loki looked at his friend, Tony just shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it; I appreciate what you tried to do. I mean it." He stood up, stretching his limbs and gently hitting the man's shoulder as he left to get a re-fill. Obadiah was smiling at himself, but the smile melted as his eyes met Loki's.

"What are you staring at Smith?"

"…you're happy he's being adopted. Your looking forward to holding the title of Stark industries you sick fuck." Loki's raised voice caught some of the guests attention, but he didn't care as he pushed himself off the chair and stood up to the man. "…I wouldn't be surprised if you killed his parents yourself."

"Are you accusing me of murder?" The man took a drink from his own scotch before placing it on one of the tables beside them.

"No but you're not denying it."

"Listen you little spoilt brat." He grasped Loki's shoulder squeezing hard till his knuckled drew white. "I know what you psychologists are like; you twist the truth to your own exotic story line to put the greater good to shame."

"You think you're the greater good? And you won't influence Tony as you think you will, he's a strong man...stronger than you."

"At least I won't have to deal with you in a year's time…he would have moved on to greater things, even though a rat is a step up from you, you sad-" In one movement, Loki punched the man in his stomach making him release his grip on his shoulder and collapse on to his knees. He ignored the few more people turning to watch in horror, masking their faces with their old hands. One of the faces was Tony, his eyes full of both amusement and fear as he watched on.

"You're nothing but the scum of man!" He spat down on the kneeling man before walking towards the exit, his blood boiling.

"That…" Loki looked up from the bottom of the stone stairs.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just lost it." Tony jumped down from the stone stairs, grasping Loki by his neck and pulling him down so their lips collided. The kiss was brief, lasting measly seconds before Tony pulled back, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

"You have _no _idea how long I have wanted to punch that man." He laughed softly, but Loki was still recovering from the kiss. His lips were numb, fizzing when he tried to move them. "Are you alright? You're a little pale-"Loki pushed forward, reconnecting his lips to Tony's and the controls returned to his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut. His hands trailed to Tony's neck and hair, supporting the man's head as he tilted to deepen the kiss while the other pulled at his soft roots. Thankfully Tony kissed back, eventually gaining enough confidence to graze his tongue across Loki's bottom lip, asking softly for permission that Loki allowed at an instant. When they eventually parted for air, Loki was suddenly fueled with a new kind of happiness. Confusion filled Tony's eyes, sparkling softly when he pressed his arms around Loki's waist.

"…you have no idea…how long _I _have wanted to do _that_."


	15. Chapter 15

Loki was an early riser; it was just in his nature to rise when the sun did. So when he woke up, with arms draped around his stomach and a smile on his sleeping companions face, he could do nothing but watch him for three hours in the silence of morning. His eyes eventually left his companion, falling around the room. His bedroom was rather empty, to say he had the bare essentials would be stretching the truth. His bed wasn't particularly a bed; much more of a stripped down sofa with a quilt and a few pillows thrown over and around it, but it was soft and comfortable so Loki wouldn't morning was a little different, from the bedroom there was a developing trail of their eveningwear. He could see the scattered shoes at the front door, the jackets followed by shirts and so on. Loki's thoughts fell to the idea of Tony leaving, if he was to leave soon that is…

He looked back to his friend who was breathing softly, his face resting on his stomach and his left arm hooked under Loki while the other sat beside his face, his finger nails were grazing the skin on his gut. Loki couldn't bare it any longer as Tony's hair tickled his ribs; he reached out and trailed his long fingers through the dark soft hair below him. Tony began to stir, mumbling about the morning before leaning into his touch. The smaller man stretched his limbs, falling onto his back as he did so. He opened an eye at Loki, the familiar auburn fire had returned into his gaze. Tony smiled at the instant he caught sight of the ebony haired student.

"Morning…" Loki purred. Tony murmured back a response, rolling over so he fell on Loki's outstretched arm.

"Geez, why don't you have curtains?" Tony ran a hand over his face, the sun hitting his eyes when he tried to open them. Loki laughed softly; bringing his arm closer to him, pulling Tony's head towards him as well. He kissed the bruised lips softly, enjoying the second before pulling back and smiling.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy…" He trailed off, allowing his head to fall back down to the pillow. Tony shifted himself so he lay on his front, his head and upper body sitting on Loki's pale stomach. Tony reached for Loki's arm that was sprawled behind him, his fingers locking with the taller mans.

"I believe I owe you from our bet…" Loki looked up at Tony, laughing again how the convocation went from serious to nothing in seconds. Without any warning Loki sat up, forcing Tony to kneel on the bed. He kept a hold of Tony's hand, bringing their entwined hands to his mouth and kissing Tony's knuckles softly before running his thumb over the spot.

"…I have everything I could ever have wanted."

**Some time later...**

"Oh Loki…" Jane was practically crying, her eyes were red and her face was slowly swelling up. She threw herself around his neck, grasping onto him for support as they sat in the empty coffee shop.

"Jane, will you get a hold of yourself please?" Loki took a sip from his black coffee, ignoring the body that was sprawled over his lap.

"But it's _you_ and _Stark _Lo…_You _and_-"_

"_I know. _I was there remember?" He flipped Jane off him slowly and with great care, and when she landed a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Anyway, I have some of my own news…" Loki put down the cup, twisting on the tan sofa towards her and balancing his head on his hand. "I thought about what you said, about the stars and the Astronomy stuff." She dragged out her words, using her hands a lot as she spoke.

"Get to the point Jane-"

"I've applied for an Astronomy and psychics University." Loki's eyes widened, his mouth opening to talk but she cut him off by smacking him. "-They accepted me!" She squealed softly. Loki immediately stood, grabbing her by her waist and hugging her. She was so small she hovered above the ground as he continued to hug her. She kissed his cheek as he eventually lowered her to the floor. His spine was bent uncomfortably as she wouldn't unlatch her hands from his neck.

"That's just great!"

"There is one catch though…" She dropped from him, itching her hands nervously and unable to look in his eyes. "The university is in New Mexico." Loki's smile slowly began to fall.

"Oh…well-" Jane pushed herself up, pressing a friendly kiss to his lips.

"I leave in three days…Thanks for giving me the push I needed to do this." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, squeezing as strongly as she could and humming under her breath. "We could meet up every few months…" She stood back, holding her arms out in question. "We could do movie marathons and eat junk food. We could go star searching or- we could go to a rodeo!" Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in excitement. He smiled, forcing his way to holding her again. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Just, shush. Let me hug you, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Three days Loki, we have three days to waste on movie marathons and eating junk food and-"

"Rodeo's apparently…" She laughed softly in response.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't do this." Loki looked back on the nervous brunette. She refused to climb the stone steps, even when Loki extended his hand to her.

"It's only Stark-"

"But his parents died! And we're helping him clear the house? What happened to the movie marathon?"

"Jane, please. I'm just as scared as you are, I need your support." He waved his hand, reminding her of his outstretched limb. She sighed unevenly, taking his hand and allowing him to drag her to Stark's front door.

"You don't need support…you just need someone to move the boxes as you make out with your boyfriend." She teased but Loki just turned the other cheek. He knocked on the door softly, waiting for the metal to slide open. When the door opened, a petite ginger haired woman slid out, her skin was pale white and her eyes were a harsh bright blue. She looked a little older than Tony, but that could have been the pencil skirt, cream blouse and the black stilettos she was wearing giving him that impression.

"You must be Tony's friends…come in." Her voice was brittle but not with the lack of confidence. Loki nodded and smiled, Jane was just silent and hiding behind his thin figure, tugging at his arms. They moved into the house looking back on the woman. She extended her hand to Loki.

"I'm Virginia Potts, but people call me Pepper." Loki smiled, biting his tongue at the sour name.

"That's…cute." Jane whispered, her voice horribly high pitched from nerves. "So…where is Tony?"

"He's in his father's workshop, just picking out some stuff before Obadiah takes Howard's work-"

"Wait, Tony doesn't get to keep his father's stuff?" Jane interrupted, when all eyes fell to her she softly moved back behind Loki. "I-I'll just…yeah."

"Well, since most of Howards work is for Stark industries, it's actually nice that Obadiah is giving him the time to get some of the stuff."

"Thank the Gods for that…" Loki mumbled under his breath. Tired of waiting any longer, he grabbed Jane's hand and dragged them both up the stairs. "Come on, we'll help him in the workshop." He called out to Pepper, not waiting for a reply as he dragged Jane further through the house.

"How do you even know where Howard's workshop is?" Jane pulled out of Loki's grip, but she continued to walk by him.

"I had a look around the first time I was here…come on." He continued to walk till he reached the familiar stretch of glass. The muffled music from within was making the glass tremble when he touched the sleek material. He knocked three times on the hard material, waiting patiently for Tony to open the door.

"Don't kiss his face off when he opens the door-"

"Shut up Jane." The glass rattled before sliding to the left, revealing a very modern and high tech workspace.

"Holy crap…" Jane's voice trailed off as she edged into the room. Her face was like a child's at Christmas, totally taken in by everything around her. Loki took a step forward into the room but he wasn't given a second as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Honey…" Tony's familiar voice rang in his ear before a kiss was pressed to his neck.

"You're supposed to be packing." Loki grabbed Tony's hands, unfolding them so he could turn in his lover's arms.

"Well that's true but…" He stretched up and kissed Loki's mouth softly, sending soft shock waves down the God's spine. On impulse Loki wrapped his fingers along the smaller man's hips, gripping onto his flesh softly. Tony pulled back slightly, wrapping his hands on Loki's neck. "I never do as I'm told…" He whispered softly pushing his lips onto Loki's again. Loki smiled into the peck, purring ever so softly in response to Tony's fingers tightening on his neck. They were suddenly interrupted as Jane coughed. They both moaned and pulled apart; Loki released only one of his hands from Tony's hips and turned to face Jane.

"…you remember Jane…" He held his hand out to Jane who was leaning rather impatiently against a large stack of boxes.

"How can I forget, thanks for coming Jane I appreciate it." Jane waved her hands at him.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. Glad I could help actually. So where do you need me?" Loki rested his chin on Tony's head as the smaller man gave Jane instructions.

"What will you have with me then?" He walked around the scientific room, admiring the bright lights and beauty of the mechanisms.

"Well-"

"I meant work Tony…" He span to the boy who stud directly behind him. He smirked softly, reaching out and tracing his fingers around Tony's enchanted medallion. " Maybe later though…"

**Three hours later...**

"That Pepper girl seems…nice." Tony smiled at Loki's words. He was leaning against the glass bench while Loki played with each individual creation before playing it softly in the box beside him. The one in Loki's hands at the moment was actually a series of sketches, a cube-like object with Howard's sketches written around the drawing.

"She's okay. Obadiah said she'll help me when I take over the business, so to save time with all the people we just say we're friends…why, are you jealous?" He folded the paper and dropped it in the box before grabbing Tony by his collar, dragging him into a kiss. His tongue grazed Tony's open lip, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes burnt strongly. He pulled back, ducking his head to kiss the boys neck, the bitter taste of the cologne sticking to his tongue. He ran his head along the dip of Tony's neck, gracing his forehead against the boys three day stubble.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" He pushed himself away, standing fully and smiling.

"You're such a tease…" Tony jumped up on the table, his knees hitting the glass with a hollow thud. He smirked, finally taller than Loki for once before trailing his thumbs over the older man's cheekbones and down to his lips, pulling down his bottom lip he felt the slick separation from his saliva stained flesh to the dry cracked side. Loki licked his thumb, enjoying the metallic taste that stayed on his tongue. Tony cackled, sitting back on his heels and enjoying the texture of Loki's lips and tongue against his working hands. "I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you…" Loki leant back a little his mouth becoming unattached from Tony's hands. Tony shrugged, lowering his hands to his lap, his smile fell but his eyes remained innocent.

"You love me?" Loki asked. Tony nodded weakly, laughing nervously.

"Every god damn day, and I don't care if you don't love me…I meant what I said." He swallowed nervously, waiting patiently for Loki to reply. Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair before grabbing Tony and dragging him to meet his lips again. He bit back the raw emotions eating him up and forced his balled fist into Tony's dark hair. Tony kissed back eagerly, his teeth biting at Loki's pale lips. He broke away, resting his forehead on the boys, sighing unevenly as he balanced his body against the table.

"I love you too…" Tony scoffed at Loki's quiet voice.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better-"

"No, I do Tony." He ran one of his hands down Tony's side, wrapping his long arm around the man's hip and dragging him to stand. "I-I love you…" Loki's stomach began to stir with uneasy sickness; his chest became very heavy, growing much more difficult for him to breath. Stark ran his arms around Loki's neck, forcing the taller man to hug him. Loki was stricken with fear, his soul ready to set on fire. "Oh my god I _really_ love you…"

_Damn._


	17. Chapter 17

"You love him?!" Loki bit his cheek as Thor screamed above him. He couldn't meet Thor's icy eyes or enraged face, to overcome by fear and anger to move or even breath. "You love him?!" He repeated, the thunder shook behind them as he shouted, looming over Loki's figure on the floor. "Well this is just great- you're a _God _Loki-" Loki looked up then, his hands were shaking and he had to grip his hair to prevent him punching the wall of his apartment down. He couldn't take Thor's bashing now and screamed to silence him. His loud, almost feminine scream worked and Thor became silent. Loki sighed unsteadily; his shoulders were shaking as he bunched up his legs up to his chest, his fingers were shredding up his scalp, he hissed as he slowly began to draw blood across his head. His tears began to fall down his cheeks thickly as he thought about what a mess he had put himself into.

"Do you think I wanted this?! Do you think I wanted to fall in love with someone, more importantly a mortal?!" Loki screamed, his eyes continued to produce tears as he shouted loudly. Thor instantly backed away three paces when Loki shrieked. "I don't know what to do Thor and you're shouting isn't making things better! Why are you even here, shouldn't you be tending to our father?! Just leave me alone to die!" He didn't care how childish he sounded, his voice finally cracked from the unfamiliar volume and he leant over coughing and crying on his apartment floor, all self-respect Loki had, was now a very long time, Thor said nothing. He watched his brother recover slowly, taking in his tear-stained face and hunched shaking spine, his head was half buried in his folded arms and his long legs were half dragged up to his chest and his whole body was trembling with pure fear for the man he loved. He drew closer to Loki, lowering down to his height and putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. His skin was bitterly warm for a change, regardless of his trembling body. He grabbed his brother's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Loki…being in love shouldn't be such a burden, I hate to see you like this and I wish I could help you." Loki nodded, his eyes falling across his brothers face for any hints of a lie, but he could find none. Thor sighed unevenly, his thumb tracing Loki's jaw bone. "I am sorry brother but I have worse news and it is my right to tell you…" Loki growled, but his growl came out as a hiccup as he struggled for air under Thor's strong hands pressing into his shook out of Thor's hands, but continued to hold his head towards Thor."Father has fallen to Odinsleep and mother has asked for your return…" Loki chuckled sadly, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. It was just his luck. "I won't push you, but we all miss you Loki, _all_ of us." Thor patted his shoulder, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his brother's brow. "I must leave, but I will return in four days…it should give you enough time to think this through." And with that, Thor was gone.

Loki loved his family, but he loved Tony as well. To weight up the pros and cons would only make him more upset, it would only confuse him further and make him so much more attached to each side so when a decision had to be made, he psychically couldn't. Loki knew what he had to do, he knew what the right thing to do was, but his heart wouldn't follow. He could tell his soul would hate him for it for many years to come, but it would be for the best for everyone and the best is the only option he has.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane yawned as she threw the final box to the back of her rented truck. It was a few hours before she left for New Mexico, looking around the empty garage, memories of her childhoods flooded back slowly, turning over each other as she was getting further and further in the past. A soft cough brought her out of her thoughts, she span around, looking through her windows of the jeep and smiling at the sight.

"You're a little late; I've finished packing so it looks like we can't do all the stuff I had planned." She skipped around the jeep, her smile falling when Loki made no sarcastic remark. "Hey, what's up with you?" Loki's eyes were red, and his skin was much paler than usual. She reached out to hold his arm but he flinched away from her touch. "Loki?" He fidgeted uncomfortably, before moving his arm from behind his back, revealing a florescent small flask, glowing emerald and orange strangely enough. Her eyes widened at the slight of the small jug, he held it out to her, a weak smile on his face.

"Consider it a goodbye present…" His voice was fragile and weak. Not wanting to upset him further she took it. She looked at the strange glowing bottle, finding no liquid from within. Carefully she took of the red ribbon, the top opened and a thick golden scent erupted from it. It filled her with warmth and comfort and soothed her down, she couldn't remember what stress felt like anymore as her brain become more numb as well as her body. She began to fight the change, but she felt more paralyzed as she tried to move. Suddenly Loki's hands covered hers, taking the bottle from her and resealing it. The bottle suddenly disappeared from her sight, bursting into light in Loki's hands. He leant forward, pressing himself to her ear and whispering, "Don't worry it will wear off into the night…" He placed his hands either side of her head, his thumbs tracing her temple as he muttered an unfamiliar language to her. Her eyes fluttered shut; under her closed eyelids he could see the lights of his magic flickering over her memory. He cleared his throat just before leaning back down closer to her ear. "…forget me, forget the boy Loki Smith and his relationship to you. Forget Tony Stark; remember him only as a student but nothing else. When you wake up you will go to New Mexico, attend the university and do what you have always wanted to do, astronomy. You will keep in contact with no one from New York." She slouched forward, collapsing slightly into his chest and her head fell onto his shoulder. He sighed, relief falling over him when suddenly a new thought came to mind. He picked her up bridal style, taking her into her house and laying her on the sofa. "…you are not the shy, out of order women you have been, you will respect yourself and not hide yourself behind humour or others ever again. You will not let men trample on you and you will not fall for their tricks." He kissed her forehead and finally she fully relaxed onto the chair, her soft breathing indicating her heavy sleep that would last a few hours. He moved the chestnut hair that had fallen into her eyes admiring her beauty on final time. "…I guess we'll never get to do that Rodeo." He smiled sadly.

* * *

Not to Loki's surprise, Obadiah was the one to answer the door. He grumbled at the sight of Loki, clutching his stomach from their previous encounter. He nodded to Obadiah and the man sighed.

"Tony's in his room; you know where that is." He walked away and Loki had to fight every cell in his body to strangle the man, Loki climbed the stairs quickly to Tony's room. He knocked on the black door softly but when no reply came he walked to the workshop instead, hearing soft hums erupting from the room. Surprisingly the door was left open, low hushed rock music coming from the stereo. He glanced inside the dark space, finding Tony's face lit by the medallion in the centre. His eyes were observing the circular object with great fascination. Loki cleared his throat, catching the brunette's attention. Tony looked a little different; his stubble was thicker but wild and untamed, a darker shade of brown compared to the hair on his head. Loki coughed softly, entering the room quickly. Tony looked up, his eyes shining with love. It killed Loki inside.

"Hey, how's Jane?" Loki shrugged, fidgeting his way into Tony's legs and wrapping his arms around Tony protectively. He nuzzled into Tony's neck, adoring his scent for what could be the final time. Tony chuckled softly, dropping his grip of the medallion and wrapping his arms around Loki's neck. "Was saying goodbye that bad?" He felt Tony's lips press against his cheek, the stubble warm against his flesh.

"You have no idea…" He lifted his head, meeting eyes with Tony. Loki loved him, he loved everything about him; his smile, his eyes, his snobby personality, he loves his hair that has a tendency to go from brown to black and how he can grow stubble in just a few hours. Loki loved his hands, the work of a creator and the tough skin of his palms. He loved how his fingertips where thick skinned where he attempted to learn guitar. He loved the way his olive skin made his seem paler and the same the other way round. He loved his deeper meaning and he loved that Tony loved him regardless of his many flaws. Tony shrugged, smiling and chuckling softly.

"Okay, you've been staring at me for three minutes now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I love you." Tony blushed, his eyes falling slightly. "God I love you _so _much." he ran a hand through Tony's hair before pushing Tony forward and claiming his lips. His mouth was cold and soft under his, almost innocently. A moment after he buried his head back onto Tony's neck. He bit the bone sticking in his face, enjoying the taste of the flesh in his teeth. Once he was satisfied with the bruise he sucked onto him, he pecked the flesh softly. "…to bed?" Loki purred in response, licking a long stripe up the hollow of Tony's neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He jumped down grabbing Loki's hand and dragging him towards the doors.

* * *

Tony stretched his back as the morning sun burnt his eyes, he reached over his bed to grab Loki but his hand fell to the mattress instead of colliding with the cold body. He jumped up, looking around the room in confusion to his lost lover. His eyes fell to the dressed person at the foot of the bed. Loki's hair was slick back and ebony in the early morning, his face was cleanly shaven and his emerald eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were covered in tears making his pale skin blotched red. He had a plain but baggy black shirt on and a long, trench-like coat traveling down to his knees. He had a pair of skinny black jeans on and black boots to match; he defiantly wasn't wearing that last night. Tony tipped his head to the side, confused to say the least. Loki couldn't meet his eyes, and instead played with the lit cigarette in his left hand.

"Are we going to a funeral?" Tony joked but Loki seemed to ignore it. Instead he took a drag from the rollup, the end burning bright orange as he exhaled the smoke. Tony just noticed the tea cup sitting beside him on the bedside, he pointed to it. "Is that for me?" Loki paused, his hand stilling in motion as he looked over for a brief second. He nodded, swallowing nervously. Tony took the cup, looking at the contents before taking a large sip. It was strong yet sweet, sticking to his tongue but running down his throat softly, soothing his tired lungs from the previous night.

"I'm afraid we have only minutes before the potion begins to work…" Tony looked over at Loki. His eyes were cold, distant, menacing. He looked at the cup again, the contents had gone and the cup was dry of any tea from a moment ago. The cup fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"What do you mean?" He draped the sheet around his waist with shaking hands, before standing and shuffling around the bed till he stood in front of Loki. The tea he had drunk was turning his insides slowly, fizzing and sending cold shocks down his limbs "What have you done?" Tony asked a little louder, Loki practically shuddered at his tone, tears welling up in his eyes as he extinguished the cigarette and threw it to the floor.

"…I'm sorry." Tony clutched his throat, feeling his muscles tense from the hot liquid. "But this has to be done Tony…" He jumped up from the wall, grabbing Tony by his arms and steadying him, keeping him conscious enough to finish. "I couldn't begin to explain…and you couldn't begin to understand." His eyes slowly became the hazy pale blue as the potion began to work, numbing Tony's brain from particular memories. "I want you to know that I love you…I always have and will...but this is for the best." Tony struggled to fall into the induced coma, his jagged attitude biting back as he tried to speak, struggling to form one work on his tongue.

"Don't fight this!" He shook Tony hard, forcing him to silence. "This is for the best…I won't forget you, I promise." He whispered softly, reaching forward and kissing Tony's lips. The moment he met Tony, the boy collapsed into his arms. Loki lost the feeling in his legs falling with his love. He watched as the boy's eyes slipped closed, the lights under his lids flickering where he continued to fight the loss. Loki reached down, kissing his head once more before carrying him to his bed.

When Tony was sat on the bed, he wrapped his hands around his present; he muttered under his breath, the brightness of the medallion suddenly erupting to a dull unlit blue. He felt his shoulder lose some of the burden as the connection between them was broken, but so was his mind and lover. He broke the seal, He brushed the hair from Tony's pale eyes, allowing a few tears to fall to the body below him before evaporating into the air around him, leaving Tony to awaken with little to no memory of the past few weeks and a strange medallion that could be considered stolen for all the new Tony cared.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki had returned to Asgard for just over two months now, to say he didn't miss the gold and warm welcome would be a lie and it was enjoyable to see everyone he had missed over the year on Misgard. But his happiness didn't last; he grew tired of their loud outrageous attitude and parties, so he found himself retiring to the library or his own chambers. To everyone else, Loki seemed hi usual self; quiet, polite, and he would still rather spend time in the company of books than actual people. But if they observed better, they might have seen his skin was paler that usual, his eyes looked dreary and cold the icy blue eyes were blackened with sleepless nights and tormented dreams. His armour had been worn down, the gold and the greens were much less vibrant, so instead of a son of the king, he dressed like a common Asgardian. If anyone did notice this, no one did anything to help or stop his sadness.

That was until one day; Loki was resting in his chambers. He sat at the largest window, looking across the stars and trying to find the smallest cluster, the ones the humans called the Milky Way, he wasn't sure why he was putting himself through so much torment but he couldn't help it. This particular night was interrupted as a knock came from Loki's door. They didn't wait for his response before coming in. Loki looked over; it was two of the many guards. Their face remained bare of any emotion as the tallest began to speak.

"Prince Loki, Odin wishes for you in the hall." Loki nodded; he stood and grabbed his before leaving. The hallways were long and dreary to crawl down, so Loki read as he went. He had already read the book six times in the last week so he hardly had to pay any attention. The few others that walked past him stared, he was used to it but he knew the reasons were different this time. He eventually found himself at Odin's feet; he looked up at his father, met by his cold frozen gaze. Thor stood at Odin's left, the warriors three and Sif directly below the God of Thunder. His mother stood at Odin's right, her eyes shining at her son while the others eyes remained to the floor. Loki nodded before falling to his knee and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Loki…" Loki looked up at his father, who had stood from his previous position. Odin removed his helmet, dropping it onto his thrown. Slowly the God descended down the stairs till his feet met Loki's knee. He held out a hand, indicating to the boy before him. "Stand my son." Loki stood slowly as he was told, meeting eyes with his beloved father. "Come Loki, we shall speak elsewhere." Odin wrapped an arm around Loki, pushing him in the direction he came from. They left the room quickly, arriving into the halls just before Odin's chambers. Odin's arms fell from Loki's as they turned the final corner. Observing Odin's face Loki could see his creased face, greying with wisdom and age, the lines of battle crinkling into his tanned face like the words of a history book. "What troubles you my son?" Loki looked to the floor, unable to meet his father's eye.

"While on earth I made two friends…I just miss their company." He bit back some of the extra information, not ready to tell his father.

"…Hemidall told me of these two, the lady and the boy. He informed me of what you did to stop them remembering you…" He looked at Odin, who's eyes were tired and saddened.

"I know; it's rather pathetic…" He aligned his fingers together so the fingers tips pressed against each other.

"You're wrong Loki. Given your position you made a wise choice…" Loki scoffed turning away from his father when he heard a whisper break across the floor. He couldn't help but feel paranoid however Odin was the exact opposite. "If you don't believe me ask Hemidall." Loki looked back to his dad, smiling softly.

"I'm the God of Mischief father, I know when you're lying or not." Odin smiled sadly, a hint of sadness covering his pale eyes.

"You said you would never use your powers on me."

"I haven't had to yet, I can usually tell the truth from lies." Odin sighed, grabbing his sons shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

* * *

"Prince Loki, welcome home I must say." Loki nodded, admiring the view of the galaxies in front of them. "You have come daily to stare out to where your friends live, why don't you ask me of their life and save yourself the torment?"

"…I worry of the answer Hemidall…" He cleared his throat, looking to the floor of the Bifrost. "I am aware that time of Asgard runs slower than Misgard, if anything was to happen to either of them…I couldn't forgive myself."

"As you _are _aware my prince, time is not that different. Also I can tell you neither are dead…" Loki looked up at the taller man, admiring his golden eyes before looking out towards the vast universe.

"How is she?"

"Lady Jane is well; she enjoys the new university much more than the previous, though she does wonder what made her change courses. She isn't aware of it, but she misses the company you gave her." Loki blushed softly, his head falling. "She seems to have broken your mischievous manner Prince Loki." Loki laughed softly, however his mind wandered quickly to more serious matters.

"And what has become of Tony?" Hemidall paused for a long time.

"He is well enough. He feels rather alone but can't seem to find the reason why. Since his parent's death, he has no other means of filling the empty space where you once lay, so he drinks and sleeps around with many women to pass the time until you might return to him one day." Loki had blanked out the moment Hemidall mentioned the word _woman_. Oh how Loki despised them.

"He misses you also my prince…much more than Lady Jane" Loki bit his cheek, strong enough to draw blood. It was a mistake coming home; he would give anything just to have one more night with Tony. Just to hold him like he used to.

"I see…" Loki's voice was bitter, cold and harsh.

"It is okay to love my prince, even if it is a mortal-"

"As a weak God anyway, I doubt my reputation would get any better with the love of a mortal." Loki spat on the ground, his heart was heavy with the truth and his shoulders sunk with depression. Hemidall remained silent, gathering his thoughts as his hands remained tight on the sword in his hands.

"If you love each other the same, the people of Asgard can only see love and how much you cherish one another's company, there is no weakness in that case, regardless of what you personally believe Loki of your fathers people." Loki thought of Hemidalls words, considering what he knows of the people and what he has seen over his thousands of years of observation and living; Hemidall would appear to be right. Loki sighed, running his hand over his face with failure. "Don't feel bad my prince, you made a wise decision given your position" Loki felt himself smile beneath his finger, the familiar words coming from Odin only moments ago. Hemidall continued to say, "You'll make a wise king one day…"


	20. Chapter 20

Thor played with his red cap almost nervously at the top of the golden stairs. Sif caught him again while inspecting her weapons, slapping his hands and laughing at him when he was shocked. Her laughter caught the attention of the warriors three, who joined along with the banter excluding Hogan the grim.

"Thor, you're never this nervous before a hunt!" Thor fought his smile and judging by her face and the other two, he failed miserably.

"My sweetest Thor, what troubles you?" Fandral smiled softly, admiring his appearance in his hand mirror again. Volstagg chuckled loudly, putting an arm around his shorter friend.

"We are you're friends, we will not judge you!"

"Tis nothing of relevance…" Thor's voice was quieter than usual so the four waited patiently before he would break. Apparently it didn't take that long as the boy sighed, dropping his head in defeat. "It's Loki…" The warriors three growled loudly at the name while Sif looked at them, enraged to say the least at their actions.

"What has he done now? Turned your ale to snakes?" Fandral's joke went unheard as Thor and Sif glared at him. From the corner of his eye he saw the familiar flicker of his brother's cape and not a moment later, he was standing silently before them at the foot of the stairs.

"Thor, may I have a moment?" His eyes were wide as he asked the question but his voice also was hushed. Except for Thor, they all jumped at the new voice. Thor nodded, excusing himself from his friends and walking a far bit with Loki. Thor was glad Loki was out of his chambers for once, the skin was coming to his skin slightly and the tiredness was falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry to intrude-"

"Anything for my brother, now what is it you need?" Thor clasped an arm around his brother, pulling him into his warmth.

"…actually I was wondering if you could get me some ingredients on your expedition today?" Thor laughed softly.

"Of course, now what are these ingredients?" Loki fought out of Thor's grip; smiling softly at the huge brute he called a brother. He flicked his wrist, making a small folded sheet of paper appear.

"Everything I require is in here…" He handed the paper to his brother, watching patiently as he opened it and read each item. Thor's eyes widened at some of the requests. "But I understand if some of them are…difficult to gain."

"What do you need these for?"

"…a disremembering potion." Loki's eyes fell to the floor, unable to hold his brothers gaze.

"What's the purpose?" Loki sighed uncomfortably, his breath funning cold and his fingers were shaking.

"…I just-I just want to forget him…" Loki covered his face with his hand, wiping away the tears before they could fall down his cheeks.

"Loki-"Loki slapped his arm down, hissing through his clenched teeth.

"I hurt him, I hurt him really, really badly Thor!" He allowed the tears to streak down his cheeks and now it was Thor who couldn't look at his brother in the eye. "He was trying at everything to stop himself forgetting me and now every time I am reminded of him, of what I had, of what we were, I am reminded that I hurt him and I trampled on him at his weakest. His last memory he has of me was me using him and betraying him and every time I think of him now, all I can imagine now is his disappointment and hate for the only person that he loved. I ruined everything and I want to forget that I did!" He screamed the last sentence, not caring anymore who heard or who watched. It was only a matter of time before he lost it, the paranoia and guilt eating him up like a plague. His insides were rotting and the wound was crawling out to the eyes of the people. He allowed his head to fall back, his insides burning with anger. He ran his hands along his black hair, wanting to rip every strand out but instead he pushed his nails into the skin, adoring the way it drew blood. Not a moment later Thor's warm arms wrapped around his wrists, forcing him to release his head and lower his hands to his chest.

"…I'll get the ingredients…if it means your happiness, then I'm willing to help you." Loki dropped his shoulder, falling into Thor's armoured chest and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Loki hardly ever hugged his brother, especially in the company or eyes of others, so he wasn't surprised when Thor hugged back a little too harshly.

"Thank you..."

* * *

His medicine was finished, the soft glow lighting the darkened potions room and showed the creases and defaults in his face. He stood up, admiring the colours as he weaved through the room to the chambers opposite. He knocked on Thor's door, not surprised when his brother didn't open the door. He allowed himself in, moving quickly to his brother's bed. He shook the man softly but only received a few growls.

"…Thor?" He whispered softly, and the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." He held up the bottle. "I need you need to drink some." Thor opened his mouth in protest but Loki was quick to continue. "I have informed Hemidall to never mention it again; father has agreed to not speak of it any further and to prevent any forms of me remembering…you have to forget Tony as well." Thor growled. "…please?" Thor rolled his eyes softly before sitting up. "Thank you." Thor mumbled under his breath, dressing his waist with his bed sheets and sitting properly on the bed. He took the bottle from Loki, looking over the contents with a suspicious gaze.

"So, I drink it and when I wake up, fresh memory?"

"Well actually the drink will knock you out softly, it begins to work immediately." Thor shrugged, popping the lid and smelling the bright liquid. "D-do you mind if I…stay with you tonight?" Thor shook his head softly. "Okay thank you."

"You can sit on the bed you know." Loki nodded; sitting on the bed corner and watching Thor take a sip of the drink. He raised his eyebrows at the soft syrup running down his throat, humming in comfort. His eyelids became very heavy almost instantly. "Loki I hate what you're doing to yourself…"

"I know, but- I don't know what else to do." He shrugged, his eyes falling from Thor and towards the bedroom window. The familiar stars he had been looking at for the last year had made their appearance again, sparkling with as much life as they usually did.

"…fix things?" Loki cackled softly at Thor's simplicity and tired, soft, broken voice.

"I'm trying too, but fixing things and making yourself happy is two very different things."

"I wouldn't say so; sometimes happiness is the best thing…" Loki scoffed at Thor's slurred words.

"You're rather naïve brother…it would be far too-"Loki was interrupted suddenly by the clatter of the potion bottle. Loki turned to his brother but Thor was long since gone. The blonde god collapsed onto the bed, he was snoring softly, limb's a mess on the bed and his jaw hung open in mid-dream. Loki couldn't help but laugh before taking the bottle from his brothers limp hands, thanking the Gods that it didn't observed the bottle, admiring his work before bringing it to his lips. He thought of everything leading up to this moment before pulling it away, licking his dry lips and considering the options in front of him. He stood from the bed, wandering to the window in Thor's chambers instead.

Thor's chambers were a little different to that of his own, instead of gold, green and blacks as furnishing; Thor's had thick, bold red and electric blue, silver linings adding to everything to give it a warrior's touch. The windows were glassless, so large they almost could be considered doors and towering taller than any other window in the other chambers. Loki slipped out, sitting onto the cold stone and allowing his long legs to fall onto the air itself. He allowed his thumb to trace the bottle before bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply; it smelt of summer and warmth, everything he ever loved and missed including Tony's aftershave which was a mixture of spices and the sickliest of sweets, it made him drunk with pleasure.

He allowed a tear to fall down his cheek as he his memories were entangling into darkness; the potion attempting to blacken his memory's already. He forced the bottle away, ignoring his instincts to pull it closer again. He was torn between two decisions, what he wanted which was Tony, his first love and someone he felt accepted with, and what was good for both their futures. Loki could become sane again, Tony will be happy, he wouldn't know any better…

He knew what he had to do and he had to come to a decision. He grasped the bottle tightly, lifting it up so it stood in front of his face, he watched slowly as the blue became green as the sun rose behind the curved glass. He hadn't realised how long he was sat there until now, he had minutes before Thor would wake and he knew he had to drink it…or not.  
He knew he had to do it and he finally came to decision...


	21. Chapter 21

**A few things I just want to point out here...  
The following chapter is set AFTER Thor and this is JUST before Thor and Loki are zoomed off to Asgard in Avengers.  
I think that's all I have to say really...**

**ENJOY.  
-Hazel**

* * *

Loki hit his head repeatedly on the stone wall behind him, enjoying the sharp pain hitting the soft behind of his skull. The avengers had defeated him and this time he wasn't given the privilege of the glass cage as a home, instead he was thrown into a cold, dark windowless cell at the underground of some other S.H.I.E.L.D organisation he didn't knock down in his attempts to create war. The only light he could see was the small rectangular block carved from the steel door. He was too weak to move, far too weak to create a spell to escape or even to annoy the ones that had beaten him to shame.

Without any other options, he just sat there, in defeat. His wrists bleeding from the shackles and his mouth muzzled with the metal contraption forced between his teeth, clamping against his cheeks and forcing his jaw to clench shut. He sighed inaudibly, rolling his shoulders till he heard the bones cracking with strain. Gathering as much energy as he could; he dragged his legs up to meet his chest and lowered his arms on to his knees carefully. He continued to throw his head against the wall, enjoying how the structure moved with him ever so slightly. He hoped if he hit so many times it would collapse on to him, crushing him and killing him of humiliation and freeing him of his pitiful existence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Loki opened his eyes, glaring at the unseen figure in the rectangle before him. He rolled his eyes, taking a second to let the words sick in before continuing to slam his head into the wall. The door's locks opened and the large, thick gate opened out into the small room, creating even littler room for his body. The man strolled in and Loki could see him to be the one named Iron Man. He continued to glare as the man who in return smirked almost sadly.

In his left hand he held a glass, the bronze liquid inside was still as he held it out to the shackled God. "Want a drink?" Loki rolled his eyes, looking to his left and not bothering to reply to the mortal. The Man of Iron hummed softly in response and shrugged. "The last time you turned me down wasn't as negative I'll admit." That caught Loki's attention.

He looked back to the man who had silently made his way closer and was now kneeling in front of him, playing with the glass with his eyes trailing over Loki's skin. "…you don't remember me do you?" He smiled sadly, cocking his head to the side. Loki frowned but made no attempt to talk or answer. "I remembered you…" He pointed to the Loki with his free hand, which shook from the alcohol in his system.

"I fought that potion for sixteen days but I fought it because I knew you would come back..." He drank his remaining drink, squirming at the strong liquor running down his throats. "…I didn't think it would be for this reason though…world domination? That's such a jump from the kid I remembered." He chuckled softly, running his thumb along his glass in thought. "But then again a lot has happened since then…" He reached out, brushing the fallen hair away from Loki's pale face and was surprised when the God didn't pull away or snarl.

"I wasn't sure when I heard your name…hell I wasn't even sure when I fought you but I knew when I looked in your eyes in the tower…I could see it." He cracked his neck before reaching out to Loki's cheek, caressing the cold skin before unclasping the large muzzle and allowing it to fall in his lap. "And do you know what I could see? I saw the guilt, the look of betrayal in your eyes when you looked at me and even if you don't remember it, your body does."

Loki stretched his blood soaked jaw, rolling his aching jawbone and letting it hang for a moment. "I need to know though…" Tony snatched away the muzzle, holding it in his hands tightly as he stood again, moving so he was positioned in front of the broken God. "…do you remember me?"

Loki closed his jaw, sighing and closing his eyes, allowing his head to drop on to his knees. "...I guess I can't hate someone if they can't remember that they destroyed me, broke me down, killed my belief in love and created the monster I am." He threw the glass on the ground, allowing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. He turned, allowing the door to slide shut behind him, locking Loki in the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tony?" Tony turned slightly towards the voice of Bruce. He was smiling softly but his eyes remained cold, questioning why he was still stood firmly where the two gods had just ascended home. Tony had to bite back his tongue to stop Thor leaving with Loki. It still hurt him, even after all this time apart, all the time he was given to get over the one person he ever loved. Seeing Loki was his first clues, the boy had changed into a God and it made Tony proud strangely, but with his great change, he also became the enemy. And to Tony's dismay, he couldn't remember him.

If the God ever did, he never said anything; never had a glint of a smile in his eye, but that might have been because Tony sent the man flying across the pavement in a mattered mess. But in Stark tower when they spoke, there was a certain familiar whisper about his breath, a certain flash in his evil eye's but it was gone as Tony was thrown from his tower to die.

By the time everything was over, Tony was done pretending. He confronted the God, he didn't expect an answer, he didn't actually expect anything from the broken God but it still killed him inside when the man didn't reply.

He remembers fighting that potion, the pain was familiar to his experiences in the cave, and it struck fear into him whenever he looked in the God of Mischiefs pale eyes…He couldn't believe he didn't remember, even after his promise. Tony meant what he said when he said he loved him, he still did, regardless of all the lives lost, windows he had been thrown through and millions of dollars wasted on his tower, he still loved him even through all of that. Tony sighed before Bruce continued. "Come on…it's over now." Tony scoffed but did as his scientific friend said.

"That's true…but for how long?" Bruce sighed knowingly, a smile resting on his broken lips. The two jumped into one of Tony's many flashy cars, speeding off towards the direction of what remained of Stark Tower. Ready to start a new and leave the mess the God had made.

* * *

"How long can I expect you'll stay before you leave for Africa or wherever?" Tony swung the empty cup in his hand. Bruce was examining the hole in the floor, poking his foot in the dent before answering.

"Actually I leave tomorrow…" Tony froze mid-swing and Bruce noticed, even though he wasn't even facing the man. "And…I know you'll be lonely but here." Bruce reached into his suit trousers, yanking out an old, cheap phone. He span, playing with the object in his fingers before stepping a little bit closer. "I've tapped into its works; neither shield nor any other organisation can break into this bad boy. That way we can keep contact and I won't be experimented on or called in for anger management training." Tony laughed, amazed how Bruce could remain so optimistic with his situation.

Bruce threw the phone to Tony, who caught it on one hand. He lowered the glass, grabbing the scotch with one hand and removing the lid. "I wish I could stay longer…you seem a little-"Bruce stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowing as he got closer to Tony. Tony's eyes wouldn't leave Bruce's as he poured his scotch, the strong warm scent rising to meet his nose. "-you seem a little bit…off."

"Off?" Bruce nodded, climbing the small steps till he stood across from Tony. He wrestled his hands into his pockets, tipping his head back softly. "What do you mean off?" Bruce smiled sadly, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Don't see me as blind Tony…I noticed your less Snarky attitude when the two god's left. I can't see why you would miss them however but I can't judge you too harshly." Bruce reached out, playing with the glass lid that Tony had left on the counter.

"…nothing gets past the great Doctor Banner."

"…are you going to tell me or not?" Tony rose the glass bottle to meet his nose, inhaling the sticky scent again. Tony shook his head, smiling ever slightly as he did so. Bruce shrugged softly, "Fair enough then…"

* * *

Tony cradled the glass in his hands while he sat in the crater on the floor, the sky was lit with stars and Jarvis was playing some music to fill the silence. The AI was silent for once, before he would make comments and involve himself, either Jarvis's system was breaking or Tony was that readable. Bruce had left, despite Tony's arguments and pleas, he still left. Usually the billionaire would be tinkering away at an invention or his many suits; he always was compelled to create, but not today, not tonight of all nights.

Tony allowed the sharp shards to pierce a few layers of his skin along his thighs and calves; the blood was staining his naked feet from his walk into the dip full of broken marble. With the shattered window in front of him, he threw the glass, watching as it fell a few hundred floors to the unseen earth below. He stood up, wiping his chalked, dry hands on his jeans before walking towards the elevator.

"Sir, may I ask where you are going?" Jarvis, after many hours of silence, spoke. The doors slid close behind him, locking him in the confinement of the metal shell.

"Jarvis get my suit ready…I just want to go out, get some fresh air."

"I hate to be a burden Sir but you don't require your suit for fresh air." The doors eventually opened again, revealing Tony's workshop.

Despite Jarvis's petty arguments, the suit was awaiting him. "Would this have something to do with the recent loss of the two God's Sir?" Tony didn't reply as she stood in front of his armour, admiring all the scars it held from the battle. "I would take that as a yes then…I would hate to admit it Sir but you are rather like the God of Mischief-"

"I demand to know where you got that impression." He spoke with no anger, so the words came of as a soft threat at most.

"If you must know I did comparisons while you were engaged in battle and when Mister Loki was imprisoned, I thought if the God of Mischief was ever to return you could use his weaknesses to your advantage." Tony smirked; he loved Jarvis despite all the backstabbing he did. "Physically, you're very different, but after further inspection, both of you share the same flaws, the things that get in the way of your success."

"Care to give me some of those J?" Jarvis was successful at preventing Tony from leaving the tower. The AI shut down the suit and Tony watched it as it fell into the walls and floors around him.

"Loki is a very interesting being, he believes he is doing the right thing and gets dismissive if told otherwise, you are the same." Tony scoffed, but the AI continued. "You both yearn for respect; the only difference there is that you have that respect. You have everything he wants, which makes you an enemy, or someone who he aspires to be…" Tony swallowed, shifting uncomfortably as he walked to his span around the glass table and nested into the chair. "Have I upset you Sir? You're rather quiet." Tony shook his head; he leant into his leather chair, running his hands over his face before muttering to himself.

"Oh god…what have I done?" Tony pushed away from the table, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands. The room suddenly became colder, bitter some could say.

"Sir, you have a-" Jarvis was suddenly cut off, his voice melted down and the lights burst to nothing. Tony jumped up as darkness surrounded him, his eyes meeting black leather slacks. Slowly he looked up, meeting emerald eyes through the darkness of his study. Coldness crawled up his body and he froze, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even breath. When he found his lungs again he couldn't make a sarcastic comment like usually, instead he could only mutter two words.

"Oh…shit."


	23. Chapter 23

**So...Hello.  
I am very aware that I haven't updated in a...long, _long_ time and I apologise for my absence.  
I wasn't aware how many people actually _enjoyed_ what I wrote!  
And that reminds me to thank all the people who have left reviews and Favorited this, all the love and nice comments I have gotten and great feedback. It means an awful lot to me the fact that you all care about this...I still can't get over that actually. So this is one of the very last paragraphs, and I appreciate _everything _you guys have put. You have driven me on to finish this and I must say thank you for urging me on to write better and write more.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

****Before Loki or Tony could say anything, the god swept to the floor. Not kneeling (_never kneeling_) but crouching. His mouth was agape in wonder and his eyes bright green and wide in long lost lust.

_Funny…Loki had blue eyes over the last couple of days, _Tony thought.

He shook his head, trying to get over the fact, that there was a god practically sitting in his lap but still. Even though the tall and handsome God was sitting on the tiles, he still was only an inch shorter than Tony.

The God was wearing some of his armour; his leather pauldron had been removed, along with the infamous helmet. The heavy plated boots and the golden plates that circled his arms had been forgotten on his return also. Without the aid or protection of his boots; his pale and unusually long feet were stretched out on to the cold tiles. They resembled his hands in the same way they were thin and rather pretty for a man or God of his size and height. His long black, sleeveless duster had been detached from his back, revealing the black tight tunic beneath, with its many threaded layers running down his arms. The whole shirt hugged his muscular limbs and creating dips along the hollows where his muscle faded to bone.

But regardless of everything, what caught Tony's eye was the familiar circular shaped item hanging around the God's neck. The thick round metal was glowing with sweet but weak light almost identical to that of his arc reactor.

Loki's face of emptiness and purity was suddenly filled with familiar but aggressive rage. In one quick motion, his thin fingers ad grasped on to Tony's throat, hauling him into the air as he stood to his monstrous height. Tony squealed but no noise arose from his throat as his feet left the floor and the fingers tightened, pushing against his pulse and his strained spine. He wrapped his own hands around Loki's, fighting the beast as he cut off his air quicker and quicker. Loki chuckled softly, bringing Tony closer to his cold body. He held his weight against the glass table, his hands tightening even more as his teeth grazed Tony's ear.

Loki enjoyed the heat, the sweat, the sheer panic building up along Tony's skin. His cheek grazed Tony's as he pulled away, looking into the man's eyes, he smiled as the tears built within them, the hazel and orange orbs melted to black as life was being taken from him slowly and with much pain. He bit back the pity, the deeper feeling to want to release his grip and allow the man to breath, he bit it all back and instead squeezed harder. His mind was brought to the moment as the man's warm pulse was throbbing against the lining of his thumb and along the length of his fingers. Tony gasped, his fingers scratching and clawing into Loki's pale flesh in more weak tempts to free himself. The strong scent of fear was sensational for the god and his eyes rolled around in pleasure as he squeezed the man like a toy.

Tony kicked out his legs; hoping one would catch the god on his shin, but it was no use. When Loki was sure that Tony was close to blacking out, he lowered him till his feet sat on the floor. Tony was dazed, dizzy, lost and slightly drunk from the air being driven from him. Loki released him, pushing the man back softly and he fell to the floor in a tired heap, crashing to the floor loudly.

Tony coughed as the air left his throat, his back shook when he hit the ground, his knee's bending to raise his legs but they just slipped down again, hitting the tiled floor. He didn't care anymore; he was too tired to care. His eyes fluttered shut as the blood returned to his brain, the muscles of his neck aching and he could still feel the strong grip ghost over his reddened skin; he tossed his head left and right in weak attempts to unclog his eyesight from the blurred world but failed after a few minutes. Through his indistinct vision, he could see Loki stand above him admiring his work, his smile thick and dangerous, his head cocked to the left, moving with his fingers outstretched and playing with the clouded air. Tony breathed heavily, his lungs ready to collapse at any given moment as he closed his eyes and growled, feeling the thick power of sleep come over him.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is my second to last paragraph, but the next one is it, it's the end, it's all over!**  
**I can't believe it...I finished a story. Me a person who is notorious for never finishing stories.**  
**I appreciate all the views and the comments guys. Thanks for all the wonderful support  
-Hazel**

* * *

When Tony opened his eyes again, he wasn't staring at the ceiling of his workshop. Instead of what seemed like endless grey sky he was met with dark but soft green ceiling, dotted with a few fine lights of yellow and pale cream. He lifted his hand, running his fingers along the still burning skin of his traced Loki's fingers that had left dents along his muscle, twitching when he applied a little too much pressure. When he was sure that he was alone he sat up.

He was on a large, double bed. The sheets were the same green as the walls and ceilings and they were very comfortable, thick and soft to run his fingers through. At the base of the bed, a throw sat neatly laid out, the fur smoothed neatly with precaution and much care. He reached over, running his fingers over the white fur, it was thick and warm but the skin was rough, sore with a fish scale texture and it was like sandpaper against his fingertips. The rough skin eased his fear ridden body, but his hands shook with fear of the unknown.

He was hoping this was all just one big nightmare and he would wake up on the floor of his tower, drenched in whiskey from a previous night. But the multiple time he rubbed his eyes, shook his head, pinched himself…he was still in the green room. What were Loki's intentions with Tony now? Surely he had ruined his life enough without having to torture him some more. Death would have been a much greater gift at the moment in time.

He sighed loudly, regretting it instantly when his throat began to burn and wail at him. He sat up straight, allowing his legs to fall off the bedside, swinging short and unable to touch the black tiled floors. He took a few deep breaths, rolling his stiff shoulders and humming his dry and painful throat in thought. He was never one for concealing his emotions; if he felt something he would usually express it to the very limits of sanity. But now he was terrified, every part of his body was on guard, the hairs on his neck standing tall and his limbs shook with a cold sweat and anxiety for what might come. But he wasn't screaming, he wasn't shouting for help like he usually would, instead he waited silently, absorbing the many features of his windowless room as he waited for the unknown to come and put him out of his was another minute, maybe even twenty before he moved. He stood up, his feet bruised slightly and his knee's weak, but besides that he felt fine.

He walked along the bed side, trailing his fingers along the bare wall as he waddled further down the room. The green was icy, bitter cold that tickled his fingertips with frost. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that the whole room was freezing, the tiles were actually a pale and frozen blue, where he had walked, a few clear and darkened footprints sat, the heat of his body leaving his feet and hitting the cold floors. The air was thin; his breath fogged when he exhaled and it left him with chattering jaw. Tony folded his arms, burying his hands under each other in a lame attempt to remain warm. He focused on the colours of the room, knowing from experience and countless books that an occupied mind will keep his warmth up for longer, slowing down the process of death if it were to come to that.

The beds frame was a mesh of golden strips of various width and length, it reeked of ruthless wealth and arrogance, tony could tell from experience. Maybe Jarvis was right, Loki and Tony did run in the same mind circles as one another, sure Tony was sane, but it didn't make him any less of a monster than the God.

At the foot of the bed Tony noticed within some of the thick golden threads there were some leather bounds either side to the wide structure. He knelt to the floor, his fingers tracing along the cold gold and brushing across the leather strap accidentally; to his disgust, the leather was warm… He shivered with fear, the smell of leather burnt flesh suddenly filling his senses and he tried at everything to keep the contents of his stomach held his own wrist up against the leather; his heart was in his throat as he found it to be a near perfect fit. Tight enough for no escape, but lose enough to allow movement, to give a reminder of hope…

Tony looked over his shoulder, his eyes finding the light that was emerging in the cracks of the door. He felt repulsion slide down his spine at the thought of someone being watched while they were struggling, while they either starved or dehydrated with Loki just admiring from an open door...It made him boil with an old found amount of anger and sadness.

"…they never filled it." Tony's jaw began to shake again, his eyes falling to the darkest shadow in the room. Bright green eyes were scowling at him through the shadows. "They never filled the place you sat…" The god stood from the chair, walking closer to the man who remained kneeling. "All that blood…all the men I killed just because they _looked _like you…I just wanted to kill you…I just wanted to trick myself into thinking you were gone." The god coughed, drawing Tony to look up from the floor and to him instead.

Loki's hand glided into his hair; brushing back the fallen locks, letting the greasy strands stick back with sweat. He laughed after a moment of silence passed, the full extent to his evil and dark smile showing. "I tried...I tried to forget you…" His voice sang smugly, but under the smug tone there was a soft and dark trace of sadness.

Tony felt fingers dig into his scalp, the nails scratching through the skin but not drawing blood…he was being gentle, but why?

"It hurts me knowing you remember…I tried hard to protect you from all of this, all this truth, all this pain..." Tony cackled, bringing up a hand to latch onto Loki's his own fingers digging into the man's flesh, he tried a few times to untie the gods fingers, but the more he tried, the more knotted the God became.

"So what now Loki…? Are you going to force feed me another potion?" He raised his eyebrows in question, but Loki's face remained blank of any emotion. He pulled on Tony hair, forcing the man to stand. Loki immediately pushed the mortal away, releasing his fingers from the mesh of brown and black locks and allowing him to fall against the cold wall. The god shrugged.

"What would be the point…?" His voice was a lot quieter, almost like the boy he used to be but there was still the tall tint of self-hate. Tony stood against the wall, leaning all his body onto it for support he didn't have. He took a moment to admire Loki and his wear. The God had a pair of black skinny jeans on, along his torso he was wearing a dark green button up shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbow, revealing the pale and toned arms he had. Over his shirt, a grey tweed waist coat sat, undone and almost forgotten, his feet still remained naked. His eyes were a scolding dark green, a colour Tony had almost forgotten existed but also the colour that he fell for as a young and irresponsible teenager.

"…so where does that leave us Loki?" The god made no attempt to reply. "Things have changed…did you really think we could pick off where we left it?" He pushed off the wall, getting into Loki's personal space. "There are hundreds, no wait, _thousands _of reasons we shouldn't be together or even in the same room…" He held up his hand and slowly began to count down the reasons. "One, you're the enemy, you tried to kill me and my team and you also tried to _rule_ earth. Number two, your _fucking _insane." Loki scoffed, smiling softly and flicking his head back with teenage attitude. "Three, you're a smug asshole." The smile fell almost instantly.

"…you're one to speak Stark." Tony bit on his tongue at the God's tone and wit, which he both despised and loved. This man, this _god_, knew almost everything about him. Loki chuckled but his face remained full of grief, he reached up and swallowing Tony's hand in his own, ignoring the man's intense heat and sticky skin as he held tight. He forced the mortal closer, using his other arm to wrap around Tony, making it impossible for him to kick out of his grip immediately. Tony calmed down after a minute, getting used to the closed off space before Loki continued. "So, out of the three reasons you gave me…I can count them all to be said by your so called team."

Loki shook him quickly, glaring down on him with a serious tone and questioning shamrock eyes. "How do I make you feel?" Tony bit his tongue again, but this only angered the God. To Tony's surprise he didn't lash out, he didn't even shout. Instead with his hand, he released its hold on Tony and instead caressed the mortal's cheek, the coldness of his hand hissed again the heat of his flushed cheek. His emerald eyes were dripping with tears that yet had to fall and Tony couldn't tear himself away from looking at the broken monster before him. "…how do I make you feel?" Loki stuttered on his words, enough to be noticed but not enough to make his words become a blurred mess of emotion.

Tony forgot all about the others and instead only heard his young teenage self cry out for something. He fell on to the taller man, his hand falling from Loki's fist as he buried his face in the crook of the god's neck. Loki wrapped his arms protectively around Tony's shoulders, the faint but familiar scent of ash and hair gel filled his sense and he finally allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

"…I love you Loki…" The mortal muttered, his own voice shaking with tears. Loki ran his hands down the man's back, inhaling his scent for longer before replying.

"I love you too…_Tony_."


	25. Chapter 25

**SECOND TO LAST PARAGRAPH!  
-Hazel**

* * *

****Tony yawned. Purring softly as he relaxed against Loki's chest. The god was cold, not his usual icy self but noticeably colder than Tony as they sat on the empty white sanded beach. Tony closed his eyes, shifting against the slender chest so his ear was pressed above his heart. The muscle twitched every few seconds, thudding softly like a drum. Thin figures ran through his hair as he rested against the god's chest, feeling himself rise and fall slightly as the man cooed, admiring the view as the sun began to fall. He tapped his fingers along his knee while rubbing his other hands along Loki's thigh, enjoying the contrasting jean textures. He opened his eyes and looked down the coast, nothing in particular catching his eye beside the elderly couple sitting nearby. They pair were ancient, huddled by their old-fashioned car, sitting upon the hood as if they were teenagers.

The man was sour looking, with a thick bristle-like moustache and sagging skin surrounding; one of his eyes was the colour of moss while the other was soft hazel, the two colours brightened one another, looking odd but complimentary to his tanned skin. The man had a crooked but thick nose and thin, grey lips to match his head of pale hairs. Besides his broken appearance this man was laughing, he was smiling as he whispered to the tiny woman in his arms, enjoying himself as the sun fell a little lower once more.

The lady had soft matching eyes, her appearance much more welcoming to that of the man's. She had a pixie nose and quite soft looking skin, though loose and wrinkled with history she was a thing of beauty. While the man wore a thick navy duffel jacket, around her shoulders was an oversized leather jacket, it reminded Tony of Steve's, the same tan leather and cut, perhaps with just the slightest more wear to it. She was a measly four foot while her lover stood almost two foot taller. Her pearly teeth were sparkling as she nested against the older man's chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her protectively as they sat with a thick navy blanket wrapped around them.

Tony watched them for another minute in silence; even the soft purrs and kisses trailing over his exposed neck and jaw didn't shake him from the couple.

The god smiled as Tony finally responded, yelping slightly as he bit a little to hard into his neck, Loki's laugh imprinted on to Tony's neck. He nodded before sitting up, forcing Tony to sit up as well despite the man's protests. He looked over his shoulder, his nose hitting Loki's as he moved forward, catching the man's lips in a soft kiss. He twisted himself so he faced Loki fully, wrapping his hands around the gods neck for support.

Loki kissed back hungrily, smiling not so innocently into the mortal's mouth, his hands trailing across the familiar texture of Tony's chest, his fingers following the curve of the arc reactor. Loki tumbled backwards, falling on to the sand with Tony straddling his hips, the man continued to kiss down the god's neck, eager to move on. Loki chuckled, stretching his head back and allowing Tony to bite into his Adams apple, scratching the surface of his milky skin as he sucked and nipped along the flesh. Loki's hands slowly moved across Tony's chest, the coldness soothing his sunburnt skin and the heat of his reactor.

"We're in public-"

"I know…" He mumbled flirtatiously, allowing his bottom lip to trail across his lovers neck, he crawled up the gods body, biting along his jaw before sitting back and looking into Loki's emerald eyes. He ran a hand through Loki's black hair, enjoying its sleek texture against his rough fingers. "But that's what makes it much more fun…" He smirked and Loki lifted his head to kiss his lover.

"You're _very_ dirty minded Anthony." Tony rolled off of Loki, hating the dry sand that hit his back and neck. He twisted over into his front squinting at the god who looked back with a soft smirk.

"…why do you call me Anthony? I hate it when people call me that…" He mumbled, frowning. The god smiled and chuckled, reaching towards the Tony, he grabbed the back of Tony's head, bringing the man forward and kissing him softly, silencing him. Tony growled, pushing away. "No…don't distract me just, why?" Loki shrugged, his smile not falling for a moment.

"There are two reasons really, but ones more suitable than the other." Tony didn't say anything; he cocked his head to the side and waited instead. The god sighed, rolled his eyes. He allowed his head to fall on to the sand, his eyes fluttering shut before continuing. "…because no one else calls you by your full name and, normally you don't allow them to call you that but for some reason, you allow me. It's almost like a privilege."

"What is the other reason?"

"It annoys you." Tony shrugged, also falling on to his back to face the reddening sky.

"Okay, I'll just find a name that annoys _you_ and we can call it even." Loki chuckled softly, hitting Tony with a blind eye before stilling again, as if he was sleeping.

Tony sat up after a minute, bored of his position on the floor. He looked back to the older couple again out of curiosity. The two had left the hood of the car and were now only small specks along the white sanded beach, waddling along the beach towards the sunset, the blanket still thrown over their shoulders as they walked arm in arm, soaking up the suns red rays. Silently, a pale arm dragged across Tony's back, scratching against his shoulder-blade before dipping under his arm, wrapping around his waist securely.

"Okay…what is with your obsession with old couples?" Tony scoffed, twisting to face the god.

"I do _not_ have, an obsession with old people-"

"_They_ are the fifth couple you're fussed over today." He pointed to the specks. Tony knocked his hand down almost instantly out of reflex.

"I don't fuss over them!" Loki smiled, pressing a kiss to his distressed lover's cheek. He allows his cheek to trail along Tony's, waiting for an answer. Tony shrugged eventually, trying hard not to fall for Loki's round puppy eyes but still failing rather miserably. "It's…nice."

"It's nice…?" Loki purred rather sarcastically.

"You know what, forget it, just-forget that I even mentioned it-"Loki's laughter fought over Tony's squabbling.

"No, no, please continue darling." The god purred the man to silence before leaning forward, pressing his cold lips to the man's throat and nipping along his collar.

"…you're the first serious relationship I've ever had." Tony's voice was quiet. Loki detached his lips from his collar, admiring the bruise that began to form. He tightened his grip around the man, urging him to keep talking. "…I can't help but think of what will come of us…if there even is an 'us' in the future."

"…what do you mean?" His voice was quiet, dark, looming with suspicion.

"Well, you're immortal. There's the first problem." He sniffed, trying to block himself from emotions. "And I think we want different things…" Loki's hands trail into the lining of Tony's black Sabbath shirt, massaging his warm skin softly. The god dipped his hand into the brown shirt, ignoring Tony's yelp as he dragged his hands around the familiar medallion. He pulled it out, muttering under his breath as it glowed in his hands.

"I wouldn't worry about the future…I have it all under control." He kissed the man's cheek again, savouring the scent of his aftershave and the bristly texture of his facial hair.

"What do you mean…?" Loki didn't reply. "Loki-"The god exploded into thick green mist just as the sun fell over the last line of sea. His trail against him was still being dealt with, but in the meantime, Loki was allowed anywhere as long as he would be in his chambers by nightfall. Beside the night Loki kidnapped Tony to tell him he loved him…he has never spent a night with Tony, never allowed too because of his curfew. "Well fuck." Tony flops down on to the sand, allowing the remaining green smoke to crawl across his body before melting into nothing.

It had been like this for months; Loki rising early at the weekends, crawling beside Tony in his bed and the god would just wait until the mortal awoke. Then they would spend the day with each other, doing everything or nothing. They both wanted to do it more, Tony wanted to wake in Loki's arms every day. But given the circumstances he couldn't. He knows fully well that Loki has no more intentions to rule Earth…but he fears his fellow Avengers would disagree, he _knows _they would wanted to push their relationship further; he wanted the world to know that he loved someone, in fact, a God. When he was with the Mischief maker he felt accepted, he felt loved and for once he didn't care in the slightest what the public, SHIELD, even his own friends thought. He loved him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have split the final chapter into two paragraphs,  
****mainly because I enjoy writing this story and all the nice reviews I have been getting.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

Tony played softly with the body of his creation, his fingers were stained with oil, allowing him the freedom to pull and tweak the individual metal clogs and certain wires whichever way he desired. It had been little over a week since Loki's last trip, he promised Tony he would return in some form, but first he would stand trial and face whatever Odin punished him with. Only then after would Loki be free to love him… Tony promised to wait, and despite all of the pleas and promises from all the women and men, he wouldn't…he couldn't lie with anyone that wasn't Loki. Pulling Tony from his thoughts, there was a familiar rumble in the sky, signalling the arrival of the all-powerful god of thunder. This would have been the first time since the Manhattan attack the god had returned. Tony expected a few more months at least before the god would appear, with the trial of his adoptive brother, things would not have been easy for Thor. Tony's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir, your colleagues are asking for you…" Tony scoffed at the term colleague used by the British super computer. He wiped his hands of the rag beside him, turning to the elevator.

"Tell my Jarvis, will I need the suit?"

"It's not that kind of request sir." He smiled as the doors closed. "But it would be a great consideration…" before her could ask the machine what he meant, another voice spoke.

"Stark, are you there?" The voice of the captain was tense, not like the usual shy Steve Rogers.

"On my way up as we speak Cap-sicle." He bit his cheek but received no vicious comeback or laughter from Clint; he assumed he was on speaker anyway. "…is everything alright?" there was silence on the other side, a few cocking of guns from Natasha no doubt and a hiss of anger that arose from Clint's familiar throat.

"It's better if you just come up…" Steve muttered under his breath.

"-and make it fast." Hawk jumped in, the anger in his voice high despite his usual strong emotionless self, the unmistakable sound of the bow springing open followed before finally the line cut off. Eventually the doors reopened, and Tony was faced with the whole team, excluding Thor, their backs facing him. He crawled out silently, looking between them all with confusion. None of them had heard or saw him enter, all except for Bruce, who just smiled crafty. He slowly circled the room till he was stood beside Bruce.

"…What's going on hulky?" He whispered to the fellow scientist. Bruce was drinking calmly from his coffee cup before answering.

"Turns out our darling point break, has brought someone else along with him…" He pointed towards the outstretched cement and glass, Tony's usual entrance to the avenger's tower with the purple cup. Tony saw Thor standing there in the rain, his red cap fluttering behind him and his shoulder length hair clinging to his neck and scalp. He marched along the walkway, his beloved hammer sitting in his hand ready to fight back if needed. Behind him, only just, followed a familiar God of mischief, Tony's throat was burning at the sight of him. The doors opened, allowing Thor to enter. Steve jumped forward pointing to the two gods.

"No, he does not come in here!" He pointed to Loki. Thor didn't look at his brother but instead pointed his hammer to the God. Tony noticed he was dressed down from the armour, a green cotton shirt and blue slacks only sitting on his skin. Loki rolled his eyes at Steve's words, he turned slightly away, his eyes catching Tony's and holding a soft gaze.

"My brother is of no harm Captain…" Thor lowered his eyes, his arm falling to his side along with his voice. "Odin has sentenced Loki…" His voice was breaking unevenly. "…he has sentenced my brother-"

"I have been banished…" Loki stepped forward, breaking eyes with Tony and ignoring the drawn weapons as he entered the room more and more. "My immortality, my title, my driven need for power…removed…To put it simple, I am mortal." Clint steps forward in an attempt to get closer to the God, having the biggest grudge of all against them; Natasha holds her hand out, stopping him from venturing closer.

"So what now reindeer games…?" Clint spits at the previously titled God. Loki's eyes fall from Steve and switch to Clint, they are burning emerald with some form of amusement and lost sadness, an uneven and strange balance. "You live here until you prove yourself worthy…?" Clint is of course referring to Thor and his banishment, exiled until worthy of his title…it makes perfect enough sense. Clint untightens his grip on the bow, his knuckles no longer burning bright white and instead they shake raw red.

"Odin's original plans where for me to prove myself worthy, like Thor's case…but things have changed since then." The team all look between themselves, all besides Thor and Tony whose eyes remain lost and hazed. Thor steps forward, his arms dragging slightly as he looks around the room with weak and tear stained eyes. Thor looks back to Loki, but the god of mischief is looking only at the floor. Thor turns back to his fellow team members, tears falling down his cheeks and running off his jaw.

"My brother is to remain mortal…forever."


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the end! Yay, but boo...but yay  
...anyway here it isss. the end. finally. woo.  
-Hazel**

* * *

Tony knocked on the door in front of him shyly. The loud music within suddenly shut off, a loud rumbling and tossing of items before the silver handle turned around and light flooded through. Loki peeked out, a smile brushing on his face when he saw Tony. Loki's eyes didn't glow in the unlit hallway like before, and instead they remained a soft mossy green instead of the vibrant emerald he knew them to be. His skin wasn't powered a flour white, and instead his flesh was a soft, almost olive tan, his cheeks reddening from the cold and rainfall earlier. His slick hair had curled from lack of care and Godly attendance, shortening from its long length and gathering around his skull.

"…we need to talk." Tony pushed past Loki, looking around the spare room to the Avengers Tower. Loki had made progress with the room Stark had given him, unlike the other guest rooms the walls were draped with dark green, the décor was jet black and sparkling against the light of the golden chandelier. Across the floor and a top the bed were many boxes, some of them opened while others remained sealed tight with Asgardian locks or Misgardian tape. In one of the open boxes Tony could see some of Loki's books; most of them black leather with huge rusted buckles and sown spines. Beside the books, a rolled up map sat, it was unfamiliar to his knowledge, nothing of this world no doubt. Tony tucked his hands into his suit jacket, only to have a pair of warm pale arms wrap around his torso. Loki's chest was pressed against Tony's back, the fellow mortal pressed his mouth to the black of Tony's head, the smirk on his face imprinting in his brown haired scalp.

"Don't I get a kiss for my good work?" The man purred, cackling ever so delicately as he did so. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, stepping out of Loki's grip and turning to face the taller man.

"Your good work…?" He stepped closer, lifting his arms from his pockets and grabbing Loki by his neck. The man didn't stop smiling until he was inches from Tony's glaring eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?! We're you even thinking when you asked Odin Godfather to be banished forever?! Loki…you can never enter Asgard again, you're stuck here as a fragile bloody mortal…why did you do it?" Loki stared at Tony with large, round, blank eyes which switched between Tony's. He laughed once, his smile gathering just for a second before falling once again. Tony dropped his hands, closing his eyes and running his hands over his face. When he opened them again, Loki had edged closer silently, apparently he was naturally quiet footed.

"Well, I-I did it for us." He muttered cocking to the side. Tony blinked, searching Loki's eye for the glint of mischief, but it never came. Tony sighed, breaking free from Loki's weak grip.

"…I'm far too sober for this convocation." He ran his hands over his face, the weeks of sleepless nights finally taking their toll. Loki scoffed at Tony's muttered words. "What do you mean…us?" He motioned to the air between them. "…you were the god of mischief Loki-"

"-I know I was." Loki's voice was stern, a little louder than it had been for a few weeks. He remained smiling but grabbed Tony's hands, meshing his long tanned fingers with Tony's. "…but now that I am human, I am no longer a threat. Your team will no longer see me as the enemy which gives me the chance to do this." He grabbed Tony's chin, lifting the smaller man's head and leant forward, he pressed his thin lips to Tony's. Tony kissed back hungrily, missing the taste of the man. He untied his hands from Loki's, sliding them along his tall torso and wrapping them around his shoulders and trailing into his scalp, pulling at the soft, natural locks. He tasted…different. Instead of coldness numbing him he was overcome with warmth, so much warmth… A laugh fluttered from Loki's lungs, pushing the shorter man away. Loki rested his head on Tony's, trailing his hands over his arms and shoulders, creating warmth all over his bare and clothed skin. Tony fell into the man, hugging the mortal lover with much strength. "I love you Anthony Stark…" Loki purred.

"I love you too Loki…" He looked up at the previous God. "…marry me." The words fell from his lips before he even registered it. Loki's emerald eyes widened slightly before he finally laughed. He placed a hand on Tony's cheek, enjoying the sharp graze against his palms. With his other hand, he stroked his fingers through his growing black hair. He hummed before leaning forward, kissing the man briefly before purring.

"…A thousand times yes darling."


End file.
